Ein Püppchen für die Liebe
by Rebilein
Summary: Überall waren sie. In der Schule, im Kino, ja selbst in den 24StundenShops konnte man sie bereits kaufen. Fehlte nur noch, dass man sie beim Einkauf beim Bäcker als Present dazu bekam.
1. Prolog

Titel: Ein Püppchen für die Liebe  
Teil: 0/7  
Autor: Rebi  
Serie: Hikaru no Go  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht! Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen und werde sie nach Vollendung dieser FF wieder zurückgeben (oder auch nicht, mal sehen xD)  
Rating: PG12  
Warnung: -  
Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker

Ein Püppchen für die Liebe

-Prolog-

Überall waren sie. In der Schule, im Kino, ja selbst in den 24-Stunden-Shops konnte man sie bereits kaufen. Fehlte nur noch, dass man sie beim Einkauf beim Bäcker als Present dazu bekam.  
Akira schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schlenderte weiter die Fußgängerzone hinunter.  
Anfangs hatte er dieses ganze Tun und Treiben einfach nur für verrückt gehalten. Vor allem die Mädchen waren ganz verrückt nach diesen kleinen Püppchen, die anfangs noch vollkommen nackt waren. Man konnte sie mit speziellen Textilstiften anmalen und ihnen so Kleidung geben. Auch ein Haarteil gab es dazu, welches man so frisieren konnte, als wären es echte Haare. Und dann durfte man sogar noch ein Gesicht aufmalen…  
Am Ende sah das kleine Püppchen dann aus, wie jemand den man kannte.  
Auch der 16-jährige Pro hatte bereits von zwei Mädchen solch ein Püppchen angeboten bekommen, welches dem jeweiligen Mädchen recht ähnlich sah. Er musste zugeben, dass es schon süß aussah, doch er wollte so etwas nicht… Zu beiden Mädchen hatte er gesagt, dass er bereits vergeben wäre und seither hatten sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Auch von anderen Mädchen ist seither nichts mehr gekommen.  
Er wusste, dass die Mädchen ihm zu Füßen lagen, doch es bedeutete ihm nichts. Er war nicht an ihnen interessiert, an keinem Mädchen… Ihn interessierte eher jemand anderen… Doch an diesen jemand konnte er nur denken… Eine Beziehung hätte keinen Sinn, da sie sich wohl nach weniger als fünf Minuten schon streiten würden… Wenn überhaupt… Wenn er seine Gefühle offen zugab… dann… ja dann konnte es sogar sein, dass er komplett abgelehnt wurde. Und das war nun nicht in seinem Sinne. Genau aus diesem Grund würde er niemals etwas sagen. Er würde lieber tot umfallen, als dass man sein Geheimnis lüftete.  
Dennoch war er es Leid, nichts von seinem heimlichen Liebling zu haben und so hatte er sich nach langem hin und her dazu entschlossen, ein solches Püppchen zu kaufen und sein Glück zu versuchen. Vielleicht besaß er ja soviel Fingerspitzengefühl, dass es ganz gut gelang….  
Seufzend blieb er vor einem Laden stehen, der diese Püppchen anbot.

---

Es gab sie sogar in verschiedenen Hautfarben… Helle, gebräunte und sogar dunkelbraune…  
Überrascht betrachtete Akira die Püppchen, riss sich dann zusammen und betrat leise den Laden.  
Es war recht hell hier drinnen, und drei Kunden liefen leise durch die Gänge und sahen sich um.  
Eine junge Verkäuferin kam auf ihn zu.  
„Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?", fragte sie freundlich und lächelte.  
„A…ano… guten Tag…", lächelte Akira verlegen. „Ich möchte mich einfach nur umsehen…", meinte er dann.  
Die Verkäuferin nickte. „Falls Sie Fragen haben, so stehe ich Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung", ließ sie ihn noch wissen, ehe sie wieder zur Kassentheke ging, wo sich nun einer der Kunden hingestellt hatte um seine Sachen zu zahlen.  
Unschlüssig sah Akira sich nun um, fand eine Menge hübscher Sachen, darunter auch eine schöne Stickerei-Arbeit, die seiner Mutter gefallen könnte. Vielleicht würde er ihr das zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zum Geburtstag schenken. Doch nun war er wegen etwas anderem hier.  
Schnell hatte er einen Tisch, ganz beladen mit den kleinen Püppchen, gefunden. Vorsichtig nahm er eines und drückte es. Es war sehr weich und kaum größer als seine Faust.  
Sollte er wirklich? Oder sollte er es vielleicht doch besser lassen?  
Er wollte unbedingt eine Erinnerung, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Was wäre, wenn man das Püppchen bei ihm finden würde? Was würden die anderen dann sagen?  
Nein, er durfte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass jemand es fand.  
Entschlossen griff er nach einer der Packungen, sah das Püppchen, das darin enthalten war an und nickte leicht. Die Hautfarbe stimmte soweit… Jetzt musste er nur noch Zahlen, nach Hause gehen und das Püppchen bemalen…  
Entschlossen ging er zu der jungen Verkäuferin und zahlte, steckte den bunten Karton in seinen Rucksack und verabschiedete sich.  
Beschwingten Schrittes machte er sich nun auf den Weg nach Hause. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gut, sodass er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die Straße entlang zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station lief und leise sein Lied summte.

-Prolog ENDE-


	2. Mein kleines Geheimnis

Titel: Ein Püppchen für die Liebe  
Teil: 1/7  
Autor: Rebi  
Serie: Hikaru no Go  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht! Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen und werde sie nach Vollendung dieser FF wieder zurückgeben (oder auch nicht, mal sehen xD)  
Rating: PG12  
Warnung: -  
Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker  
Widmung: Für Chaosdiebin - Danke fürs Betalesen -ggg-

Ein Püppchen für die Liebe

-Kapitel 1: „Mein kleines Geheimnis"-

Freudestrahlend hielt er das kleine Püppchen in die Luft. Endlich hatte er es fertig. Fast 3 Tage hatte er gebraucht, bis es so aussah, wie er es wollte.  
Zärtlich betrachtete Akira das Kunstwerk, strich über die seidigen Haare, die sich wie echt anfühlten.  
/Ja… jetzt gehört er endlich mir…, dachte der junge Pro und lächelte zufrieden. /Wenn auch nur als Püppchen, aber ich geb meinen Hikaru nie wieder her/  
Ja, es stimmte. Touya Akira hatte sich schon vor längerer Zeit in einen Jungen verliebt und dieser Junge war kein anderer als Shindou Hikaru. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, er würde ihn nur interessant wegen seines Gos finden, doch dann war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich in seinen Rivalen verliebt hatte.  
Dieser durfte das aber niemals erfahren. Vermutlich würde er sich vollkommen von ihm abwenden und das war nun ja nicht das, was er eigentlich wollte.  
Doch bisher genügte es ihm, Hikaru immer nur aus der Ferne zu bewundern… Wie ein Prinz in strahlender Rüstung, nur dass dieser Prinz nichts von seinem Glück wusste.  
Lächelnd rollte sich Akira auf seinem Bett herum, so dass er nun auf dem Bauch lag, legte das Püppchen auf sein Kissen und betrachtete es. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er auch schon angefangen mit Tagträumen.  
Er stellte sich wieder einmal vor, wie es wäre, wenn er Hikaru alles beichten würde. Dass dieser erst überrascht wäre, ihn dann aber in seine Arme ziehen und küssen würde und ihm schließlich sagte, dass er ihn ebenfalls liebte.  
Leise seufzte er, lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin und rollte sich dann auf seinem Bett leicht ein.  
Er wollte noch ein bisschen weiter träumen, wollte diesen – seinen – Hikaru noch länger vor sich sehen.  
Doch seine Mutter schien anderer Meinung zu sein, denn gerade in diesem Moment klopfte sie bei ihm an.  
„Akira? Kommst du zum Essen?", fragte sie, steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und sah ihren Sohn an. „Oh? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"  
Der Dunkelhaarige war erschrocken aufgesprungen, hatte sich dabei sein Püppchen geschnappt und hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.  
„Ah, Mutter… Nein, alles ok. Ich komme sofort, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", haspelte er und grinste schief.  
Touya-san nickte. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt…", meinte sie, schüttelte über das Verhalten ihres Sohnes leicht den Kopf und schloss dann wieder die Tür.  
Seufzend ließ er sich nun wieder auf sein Bett fallen und sah das Püppchen an.  
„Beinahe hätte sie dich entdeckt…", flüsterte er und tippte dem kleinen Hikaru auf sein Bäuchlein.  
Schnell steckte er das Püppchen in die Tasche, räumte dann die verräterischen Spuren seines kleinen Projekts weg und ging hinunter zum Abendessen.  
Am Tisch wurde er eingehend von seinen Eltern gemustert. Vermutlich hatte seine Mutter über sein seltsames Verhalten gerade berichtet.  
„Es geht mir gut…", meinte er leise und ungefragt. Es nervte schon fast, wenn man ständig angestarrt wurde.  
„Wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen um dich, Schatz…", rechtfertigte sich seine Mutter und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du weißt, dass du immer zu uns kommen kannst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt."  
Akira nickte und bereute schon fast, dass er so genervt war. Sie waren seine Eltern und natürlich machten sie sich Sorgen um ihn. Er hatte irgendwie nicht das Recht, sich zu beschweren… Sie taten schließlich nur ihre Pflicht.  
Lächelnd sah er zu seiner Mutter. „Es ist wirklich alles ok. Ihr braucht euch keine Gedanken um mich zu machen", meinte er nun in einem entschuldigenden Ton und sah auch seinen Vater an, welcher ihm zunickte.  
„Hast du später Lust auf eine Partie Go?", fragte der Meijin nun.  
Akira nickte. „Gern", erwiderte er erfreut und aß seinen Teller leer.  
Der Meijin lachte leise, nickte seinem Sohn dann zu, als auch er fertig war und stand auf. „Würdest du uns Tee bringen?", fragte er seine Frau, welche nickte und anfing den Tisch abzuräumen. „Ich bringe ihn euch, sobald ich hier fertig bin."  
„Danke", erwiderte er und ging mit Akira ins Nebenzimmer, dorthin wo das Goban stand.  
Vater und Sohn setzten sich, nahmen die Goke vom Goban.  
Wie immer bekam Akira die schwarzen Steine. Dann begannen sie.  
Es herrschte eine konzentrierte Stille im Raum, bis schließlich Akiras Mutter das Zimmer betrat und den Tee neben die beiden auf den Boden stellte, sich schließlich leise wieder entfernte.  
Es war ein ruhiges Spiel. Dennoch strengte sich Akira so sehr an, wie er nur konnte. Er wollte seinem Vater zeigen, wie gut er nun bereits war.  
Und das schaffte er auf. Er verlor – mit einem halben Moku.  
Der Meijin nickte anerkennend. „Das war sehr gut…", lobte er seinen Sohn, der ihn strahlend ansah und sich verbeugte. „Arigato gozaimasu!"  
Zufrieden besprachen sie noch das Spiel. Akira sog alle Tipps dankbar in sich ein und freute sich immer noch wahnsinnig, dass sein Vater ihn gelobt hatte.  
Es war spät, als Akira sich verabschiedete und hinauf in sein Zimmer ging, wo er sich umzog und zufrieden in sein Bett kletterte.  
Das Püppchen nahm er natürlich mit, hielt es fest in der Hand und schlief zufrieden ein.

---

Am nächsten Tag wurde Akira schon früh wach. Es war zwar Wochenende, doch er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Für heute Mittag war er mit Hikaru im Go Salon verabredet.  
Voller Vorfreude drückte er seine kleine Hikaru-Puppe an sich, setzte sie dann vorsichtig auf sein Kissen und machte schnell sein Bett, ehe er sich eines der Kifu nahm und es nachspielte.  
Erst nach einigen Zügen bemerkte er, welches Kifu er genommen hatte. Es war eines von Shuuzaku….  
Wieder erinnerte der dunkelhaarige an die beiden Spiele, die er damals vor etwa 4 Jahren gegen Hikaru gespielt hatte. Sie ähnelten dem Stil Shuuzakus… Doch… dann war er wieder so furchtbar schlecht…  
Zwar hatte er ihm versprochen, ihm alles zu erzählen, doch wann würde das sein? Wann würde sich der andere aufraffen und ihm endlich alles beichten?  
Wann würde er selbst sich aufraffen und Hikaru alles beichten?  
Akira seufzte, ließ den Kopf hängen. Das alles hatte doch überhaupt keinen Sinn, jetzt darüber nachzudenken.  
Er konnte sich nun nicht mehr konzentrieren, räumte etwas auf und legte sich dann wieder auf sein Bett, betrachtete das kleine Püppchen.  
„Was würdest du mir erzählen, wenn du nur reden könntest…", fragte er leise und seufzte.  
Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf, verließ schließlich das Zimmer und ging hinunter um eine Kleinigkeit zu Frühstücken.  
Erst dann verzog er sich wieder in seinem Zimmer, packte seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Go Salon, wo ihn Ichikawa-san wie immer freundlich begrüßte.  
Wie immer verstaute er seinen Rucksack bei ihr hinter der Theke und verzog sich dann in den spärlich beleuchteten Nebenraum.  
„Du wartest auf Shindou-kun?", fragte Ichikawa-san, die ihm nach einiger Zeit einen Becher mit Tee brachte und sich zu ihm setzte.  
Akira nickte. „Ja, er meinte, er würde heute hier her kommen…", lächelte der Jüngere und setzte mit einem leisen ‚Klack!' den nächsten Stein aufs Goban.  
„Hm… Ich schicke ihn zu dir, wenn er kommt", versprach sie und klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter.  
„Danke!", lächelte er mit einem zuckersüßen Blick und widmete sich wieder seinem Spiel. Ob sie wohl etwas bemerkt hatte? Er hatte in der letzten Zeit nur noch gegen Hikaru gespielt. Die Gäste, die hier ab und zu spielten und ihn um ein Lehrspiel baten, ließ er meistens links liegen.  
Vielleicht war es ihr aufgefallen, dass er sich mehr auf Hikaru konzentrierte, aber das mochte ja noch lange nichts bedeuten. Schließlich waren sie beide Rivalen… Da war so ein Verhalten vollkommen normal…  
/Ja… nur Rivalen…, dachte er traurig und seufzte, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Was hatte Ichikawa nur wieder in den Tee gemischt? Vorgestern, als er hier gewesen war, war es ein Hauch von Zitrone gewesen, den er geschmeckt hatte. Das war auch richtig lecker gewesen, aber das hier?  
Seufzend stellte er den Becher weg und sah wieder auf das Goban.  
Wann wollte Hikaru denn kommen? Unwirsch sah er auf seine Uhr, sackte noch einmal ein Stück mehr in sich zusammen. Es waren noch mehr als drei Stunden… Warum nur war er auch so früh hier her gekommen?  
Seufzend räumte er die Steine zurück in die Goke, stand dann auf und machte sich daran den Kunden ein wenig über die Schulter zu schauen und Tipps zu geben, wenn sie fertig waren.  
Alle waren sehr dankbar, dass sich der junge Pro wieder einmal zu ihnen gesellte und lauschten begierig seinen Worten.  
„Touya-sensei, dürfte ich vielleicht um ein Lehrspiel bitten?", fragte plötzlich einer der älteren Männer.  
Akira sah ihn an. Dieser Mann hatte schon öfters gefragt, doch er hatte es ihm immer wieder verwehrt…  
Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte, nickte. „Natürlich."  
Erfreut darüber räumte der Mann, den die anderen Sukoka-san nannten, die Steine vom Goban.  
Akira setzte sich zu ihm und lächelte.  
Sie begannen wie immer. Nun war der junge Pro wieder in seinem Element, auch wenn Hikaru nicht gegen ihn spielte.  
Er wurde zu keinem weiteren Spiel aufgefordert, half den Kunden aber mit Tipps, bis schließlich die Tür aufging und Ichikawa-san wieder einmal ihr überschwängliches „Willkommen!" losließ.  
Akira sah nicht auf, da er sich gerade auf eine Partie konzentrierte. Er stand zudem noch mit dem Rücken zur Tür, sodass er eh kaum etwas mitbekam, was hinter ihm vorging.

---

„Schön, dass du da bist, Shindou-kun", lächelte Ichikawa-san ihn an.  
Hikaru nickte. „Ist er schon lange da?", wollte er wissen, stellte seinen Rucksack auf die Theke, welchen Ichikawa ihm abnahm und zu Akiras Tasche stellte.  
„Hm… schon seit über drei Stunden… Er konnte es wohl wieder nicht abwarten, dass du endlich kommst…", kicherte sie und streckte sich.  
Der 16-jährige freute sich, schob Ichikawa ein 500 Yen-Stück hin und winkte ihr dann.  
Leise schlich er sich zu Akira hinauf, bedeutete den anderen Gästen, dass sie still sein sollten und stellte sich schließlich direkt hinter Akira auf, sah ihm so über die Schulter.  
„Sehen Sie? Wenn Sie nicht hier, sondern hierhin gesetzt hätten, wäre dieser Bereich gerettet gewesen…", erklärte Akira gerade und lächelte einen der Kunden an.  
„Ja, aber Sie hätten auch hier angreifen können!", mischte sich Hikaru nun grinsend ein.  
Akira erschrak, zuckte zusammen und schnellte mit dem Oberkörper nach oben, sodass er gegen Hikaru prallte, welcher ihn sanft auffing und anfing zu lachen.  
„Du lässt dich immer wieder reinlegen, nicht?", fragte er.  
„Das liegt nur daran, dass du mich immer erschrecken musst…", grummelte Akira leise und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass Hikaru einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt hatte, damit er nicht nach hinten umfiel.  
Mit leicht geröteten Wangen löste er sich von dem anderen, räusperte sich dann.  
Hikaru kicherte leise. „Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest…", meinte er und lächelte zuckersüß.  
Akira seufzte lautlos. „Schon ok… Ich bin's ja langsam gewohnt, ne?", meinte er, deutete auf ein leeres Brett in der Ecke. „Spielen wir?"  
Der Ältere zog eine Schnute. „Hey, was kann ich dafür, wenn du schon so früh hier auftauchst… Ich bin jedenfalls pünktlich…"  
„Zur Abwechslung mal…", nuschelte ein Stammkunde und grinste.  
Sofort plusterte Hikaru die Wangen auf. „Das hab ich gehört!", rief er und schnappte sich Akiras Hand, zog ihn mit hinunter in den kleinen Nebenraum. „Hier möchte ich spielen. Da oben sind mir zu viele Leute, die von nichts eine Ahnung haben", sagte er laut und gekränkt.  
Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte leicht. „Lass dich doch nicht von ihnen ärgern…", meinte er und setzte sich.  
„Aber es stimmt doch… Nur weil ich zwei Ränge unter dir bin, denken sie, dass ich schlecht bin… Dabei würde ich diese…", er unterdrückte ein Schimpfwort, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde sie in einer Partie 10 gegen 1 haushoch schlagen…", grummelte er und setzte sich Akira gegenüber.  
„Das weiß ich doch, Shindou… Und ich weiß auch, wie gut du bist, aber manchmal…"  
„Was manchmal? Manchmal mache ich dumme Züge?", brauste Hikaru auf.  
Akira seufzte, ließ den Kopf hängen. „So war das nicht gemeint. Beruhige dich bitte wieder… Ich meinte damit… Jeder macht manchmal dumme Züge… Das wichtigste ist doch dann, dass man diese schlechten Züge in sehr gute verwandelt…"  
Überrascht sah er den Jüngeren an, lächelte dann. „Lass uns spielen…", meinte er.  
Hikaru hatte gerade genauso wenig Lust zu streiten wie Akira.  
Zufrieden begannen sie nun ihr Spiel.  
Eine längere Zeit lang hörte man nur noch das leise Klacken der Steine, wenn sie auf das Goban gesetzt wurden.  
Beide waren so konzentriert, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, wie Ichikawa ihnen Tee brachte.  
Schließlich hielt Akira inne, überflog das Spielbrett und lächelte dann leicht in sich hinein.  
/Er ist wirklich verdammt gut… Und er hat so gut wie gewonnen…, dachte er, setzte dann seinen Stein und wartete gespannt ab, was Hikaru als nächstes machen würde.  
Auch Hikaru wusste, dass er fast gewonnen hatte. Er musste nur diesen Kampf hier in der linken unteren Ecke gewinnen und er hätte Akira endlich einmal aus eigener Kraft und ohne Sais Hilfe geschlagen.  
Kurz durchdachte er die möglichen Züge, wie Akira wohl antworten würde und setzte dann seinen Stein.  
Das Spiel ging weiter und Akira antwortete.  
Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, es Hikaru leicht zu machen. Auch seine Gefühle änderten nichts daran. Nur so konnten sie beide stärker werden.  
Nun dauerte es nicht mehr lange, ehe sich Hikaru zurück lehnte und breit grinste. „Du hast mich doch nicht extra gewinnen lassen, oder?", wollte er wissen.  
Akira schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, doch du warst diesmal stärker…", lächelte der andere.  
Hikaru freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
„Hm… besprechen wir es noch?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige schließlich. Seine hellblauen Augen glitzerten.  
„Gern, aber ohne Streit… Darauf hab ich gerade keine Lust…", grinste Hikaru und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, nahm seinen Becher mit Tee und trank einen Schluck, verzog leicht das Gesicht.  
Akira kicherte. „Ichikawa hat wohl wieder was neues ausprobiert…", meinte er.  
„Jap… scheint so…", nuschelte Hikaru und hustete leicht.  
„Na komm, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht…", lachte nun der Dunkelhaarige und beugte sich über das Goban um vom Thema abzulenken und Hikaru auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
Er erklärte ihm, was er besser gemacht hätte. Hikaru lauschte den Worten, sagte einmal nichts dagegen und erklärte schließlich, was er besser gemacht hätte. Akira nickte leicht, sah schließlich seine Fehler selbst und lächelte. „Du hast Recht. Aber weißt du, ich finde es war ein sehr gutes Spiel."  
Der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren nickte. „Ja, vor allem haben wir die Besprechung ohne Streiterei geschafft", lachte er und sah dann auf die Uhr. „Oh… ich muss ins Institut… Kommst du mit?"  
„Hm… klar!", nickte Akira und stand auf.  
Schnell rückte er seine Kleidung zurecht und ging dann gemeinsam mit Hikaru zu Ichikawa, die die beiden entgeistert ansah. „Heute kein Streit?", fragte sie überrascht und gab den beiden dann ihre Rucksäcke.  
„Nein, heute kein Streit. Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen", schmunzelte Akira.  
„Seid ihr krank oder ist was anderes passiert?"  
„Sind wir krank?", fragte Hikaru seinen Rivalen und grinste.  
„Hm… vielleicht…", grinste dieser, schnappte sich dann seinen Mantel und ging dann zur Tür.  
„Bis dann, Ichikawa-san!", rief Akira, wartete bis Hikaru bei ihm war.  
Schließlich verschwanden beide und ließen eine verwirrte Ichikawa zurück. „Versteh einer die Jugend von heute…", murmelte sie und seufzte leise.

---

Hikaru verließ lachend das Gebäude. „Hast du Ichikawa-sans Gesicht gesehen? Das war einfach zu köstlich!", giggelte er und hielt sich leicht an Akira fest um nicht vor Lachen umzufallen.  
„Ja, hab ich", lächelte der dunkelhaarige, verspannte sich leicht wegen dieser Berührung. „Aber jetzt beruhig dich wieder… Die Leute schauen schon ganz komisch…", lächelte er.  
„Wie?", fragte Hikaru plötzlich, sah sich um und grinste etwas schief. „Oh…", meinte er schließlich nur noch, sah Akira lächelnd an. „Die haben mich wohl noch nie lachen sehen…", meinte er leise und zog eine Grimasse.  
Nun war Akira an der Reihe, leise zu lachen.  
„Scheinbar nicht", meinte er. „Aber jetzt komm, du wolltest doch noch ins Institut?"  
„Ah, ja. Ich muss dort noch schnell etwas schauen", lächelte der Ältere und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Akira folgte ihm, genoss die Nähe des anderen ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.  
Er war froh gewesen, dass Hikaru so einsichtig gewesen war und seine Tipps angenommen hatte, anstatt wie sonst wütend aus dem Salon gestürmt war. Lächelnd blickte er sich um. Der Himmel hatte ein seltsames Graublau angenommen. Vermutlich würde es bald regnen.

---

Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren sie beim Institut und Hikaru führte den anderen in einen kleinen Raum, der voll geladen mit Büchern war.  
„Sind das…", fragte Akira und blickte sich staunend um.  
„Ja, Kifu… Teilweise sehr alt…", lächelte Hikaru und durchstöberte das eine Regal, wo er letztens einige alte Aufzeichnungen gefunden hatte, die sehr gut waren.  
„Der Hausmeister hat mir erlaubt, dass ich mir ab und zu welche mitnehme, solange ich gut darauf aufpasse", erklärte der Ältere und hielt dann das gesuchte Buch in die Höhe. „Das ist es, was ich gesucht habe."  
„Was steht da drin?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige und ging langsam auf den anderen zu.  
„Das sind uralte Kifu, die ich mir letztens angeschaut habe… Hier, dieses Spiel hier finde ich besonders gelungen…", meinte er, stellte sich neben Akira und blätterte kurz, zeigte ihm dann eines der Kifu.  
Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich, als er sich den Spielverlauf genauer betrachtete, nickte dann anerkennend. „Das müssen wahre Meister gewesen sein…", murmelte er leise.  
„Genau und ich denke, wir können noch viel davon lernen", lächelte Hikaru und drückte Akira das Buch in die Hand. „Es gibt hier noch viele andere Spiele, die den gleichen Level haben…"  
„Ich glaub… wir müssen noch sehr viel lernen…", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige und ließ sich gegen den Tisch sinken, blätterte weiter durch das Buch.  
„Ach… findest du?", fragte der Ältere und blickte über Akiras Schulter, kam ihm dabei so nahe, dass der andere den Atem Hikarus an seiner Wange spüren konnte.  
Blinzelnd blickte er neben sich, sah in die grünen, leuchtenden Augen des andere und wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze.  
/Es fehlen nur ein paar Zentimeter… und dann… dann…, dachte er, nickte dann aber.  
„Ja… schau dir doch einmal diese genialen Spiele an… Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf so einen Zug gekommen wäre…", meinte er schließlich leise, die Gedanken beiseite schiebend, und deutete auf einen Zug.  
Hikaru folgte seiner Hand, nickte dann leicht. „Du hast Recht. Und genau aus diesem Grund nehmen wir das Buch auch mit. Wir können ja später das Spiel nachspielen, wenn du Lust hast."  
Zwei hellblaue Augen blitzten ihn an. Akira nickte erfreut. „Aber sicher doch!", meinte er begeistert und klappte das Buch zu.  
„Aber wieso erst später? Warum nicht jetzt gleich?"  
„Weil jetzt Mittag ist und mein Bauch verlangt nach Futter.", grinste Hikaru und streckte sich.  
„Kommst du mit?"  
„Ano… zum Mittagessen?"  
„Klar, du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du keinen Hunger hast. Ich hab es doch gerade eben laut und deutlich gehört", grinste der Ältere und kicherte, als Akiras Magen verkündete, dass er dringend etwas zum Verdauen brauchte.  
Mit roten Wangen räusperte sich der Jüngere, nickte dann leicht. „Na gut… Ich komm mit…"  
„Prima! Dann lass uns gehen!", rief Hikaru erfreut, nahm Akira wieder an der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum.  
Kurz machten sie noch einen Abstecher zum Hausmeister, welchem sie mitteilten, dass sie das Buch mit den Kifu ausleihen würden.  
Ehe der Hausmeister noch etwas sagen konnte, waren die beiden auch schon hinausgelaufen und zum nächsten Restaurant.  
Dort aßen sie – Hikaru mehr, Akira weniger – bis sie satt waren.

---

Zufrieden lehnte sich Hikaru zurück, schob die leere Schüssel, in welcher noch vor kurzem seine Ramen serviert worden waren, etwas in die Mitte vom Tisch.  
Akira sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so viel essen kannst, Shindou…", meinte er schließlich.  
Hikaru kicherte, strich sich leicht über seinen Bauch. „Tja, man sollte mich eben nicht unterschätzen…"  
Kurz musterte der dunkelhaarige den anderen noch. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser wirklich drei Portionen Ramen verdrückt hatte… Er selbst war schon nach einer einzigen Portion satt gewesen.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und vielleicht gab es keinen besseren Zeitpunkt als jetzt. Schließlich konnte der Ältere so vollgefuttert wie er war, schlecht weglaufen.  
„Sag mal…", begann er und spielte mit seiner Serviette.  
„Hm? Was denn?", wollte Hikaru wissen und sah den anderen fragend an.  
„Du hast mir versprochen, es mir irgendwann zu sagen…", brach es aus ihm heraus.  
„Hä?"  
„Nix, hä", schmollte der Jüngere. „Du wolltest mir erzählen, warum du anfangs so gut gespielt hast und dann wieder so schlecht…"  
Hikaru betrachtete ihn, fand diesen Anblick einfach nur zuckersüß, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, was er ihm versprochen hatte.  
„Ano… du hast recht… Aber du würdest es mir eh nicht glauben, also bleibt es mein kleines Geheimnis", grinste er frech und winkte eine der Kellnerinnen an den Tisch um zu zahlen.  
„Aber…", begann Akira und seufzte dann, ließ die Schultern hängen.  
„Kein ‚Aber', Touya. Ich werde es dir irgendwann erzählen, doch jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Bitte versteh mich, ich hab keine Lust vor dir als Vollidiot dazustehen, wenn du mir nicht glauben solltest…"

-Kapitel 1 ENDE-


	3. Eine unvergessliche Nacht

Titel: Ein Püppchen für die Liebe

Teil: 2/7

Autor: Rebi

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht! Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen und werde sie nach Vollendung dieser FF wieder zurückgeben (oder auch nicht, mal sehen xD)

Rating: PG12

Warnung: -

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker

Widmung: Für Chaosdiebin ^-^ Danke fürs Betalesen *ggg*

**Ein Püppchen für die Liebe**

**-Kapitel 2: "Eine unvergessliche Nacht"-**

"Kein ,Aber', Touya. Ich werde es dir irgendwann erzählen, doch jetzt fehlt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Bitte versteh mich, ich hab keine Lust vor dir als Vollidiot dazustehen, wenn du mir nicht glauben solltest..."

"Das... das würde ich nie... Ich meine, du würdest nicht als Vollidiot vor mir stehen, weil ich dir glauben werde...", meinte Akira leise. "Aber es ist ok... Lass... Lass dir Zeit...", fügte er hinzu, stand dann auf. Bezahlt hatte er schon und so verließ er das Restaurant.

Hikaru sah ihm nach, seufzte und stand langsam auf. /Himmel, ich hätte doch nicht so viel essen sollen.../, dachte er sich und lief hinter dem Jüngeren her.

"Touya, so warte doch...", meinte er, hielt den anderen schließlich am Arm fest. "Warum rennst du denn weg? Ich dachte, wir wollten noch eine Partie Go spielen?"

"Ah... ja, stimmt... Lass es uns verschieben, bitte...", bat er leise und machte seinen Arm los. "Wir sehen uns...", meinte er leise und ging weiter.

Irgendetwas sträubte sich in ihm, er wollte eigentlich nicht weg, doch er wollte Hikaru auch nicht weiter auf die Nerven gehen.

"Tou...ya...", murmelte der stehengelassene und blickte dem anderen hinterher.

Akira hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt und lief weiter.

Die Hände tief in den Taschen seines Mantels versteckt, bemerkte er das Püppchen.

Leicht zitternd drückte er es, schluckte leicht und begann dann zu laufen. Er hatte das Gefühl wieder alles falsch gemacht zu haben. So würde Hikaru ihn wohl niemals wollen...

Hikaru stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle, lief dem anderen schließlich einfach nach. Da er sportlicher war, hatte er keine Probleme mit ihm mitzuhalten und holte ihn schließlich an einer roten Ampel bei einer sehr belebten Straße ein.

Akira schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Erst als er auf der anderen Straßenseite sanft nach seinem Arm griff, blickte der Dunkelhaarige auf und sah in zwei grüne, funkelnde Augen.

"Wenn du nicht spielen willst, dann lass uns spazieren gehen", schlug Hikaru vor und lächelte sanft, ehe er den anderen in Richtung des nahe gelegenen Parks dirigierte.

Akira sah ihn wortlos an, nickte dann leicht.

/Aber was ändert das? Es ändert nichts... Ich werde weiterhin nur von dir träumen können.../, dachte er traurig und lief langsam neben dem Älteren her.

Dieser suchte verzweifelt nach einem Gesprächsthema. "Ach ja, hast du nicht Lust heute Abend zu mir zu kommen? Ich feiere eine kleine Party."

Unwillkürlich sah der Jüngere auf. "Zu welchem Anlass?"

"Ich hatte letzte Woche Geburtstag und feiere jetzt nach", lächelte Hikaru.

"Was?", geschockt sah Akira ihn an, hielt ihm dann die Hand hin und lächelte verlegen. "Dann... alles gute nachträglich... Tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte es nicht gewusst...", entschuldigte er sich.

Der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren nahm die Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Kein Problem. Also kommst du? Ich würde mich freuen..."

"Ano... sehr gerne...", lächelte der Jüngere.

"Schön. Dann bring am besten gleich noch deine Schlafklamotten mit, wenn du bei mir übernachten willst. Es ist schon ein Platz für dich reserviert."

"Ah... wirklich? Ich... ich weiß noch nicht..."

Der Ältere schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Schon ok. Überleg es dir. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du überhaupt kommst."

/Er ist froh, wenn ich komme? Das... ist schön.../, dachte Akira und lächelte zuckersüß. "Danke, ich komme gern. Und... ab wann?"

"Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass wir so ab 21 Uhr anfangen... Isumi-kun hat noch einiges zu tun und Waya kommt auch erst später. Wie es bei Nase und Ochi aussieht weiß ich nicht, aber die werden wohl auch erst später auftauchen", bekam er erklärt.

"Ah, ok, dann werde ich auch um diese Zeit da sein", antwortete Akira und fand es irgendwie schade, dass noch so viele andere da sein würden. Aber wenigstens konnten so keine absolut peinlichen Situationen entstehen.

Irgendwo in der Nähe hörte er eine Turmuhr schlagen, blickte dann auf seine Armbanduhr. "Oh, tut mir Leid, ich muss leider weg. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend, ja? Ich freu mich!", haspelte Akira plötzlich herunter und lächelte entschuldigend.

"Schon ok, bis heute Abend dann!", rief Hikaru ihm hinterher, schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann selbst auf die Uhr.

Es war gerade mal drei Uhr, aber er hatte noch wahnsinnig viel vorzubereiten und so machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Das Knabberzeugs und auch die Getränke hatte er schon geholt - seine Mutter hatte ihm dabei sehr geholfen - jetzt wollte er endlich noch auf- und umräumen. Schließlich brauchte er Platz in seinem Zimmer um seine ganzen Gäste unterzubringen. Viel Zeit würde er nicht haben, denn so wie er Akari, die ebenfalls eingeladen war, kannte, würde sie schon viel früher vor der Tür stehen.

Und gerade deshalb beeilte er sich nun nach Hause zu kommen, damit er noch so viel Zeit wie nur möglich für sich alleine hatte.

Der Abend kam schneller als erwartet und Hikaru wuselte nun nervös durch die oberen Zimmer.

Akari war bereits vor einer halben Stunde gekommen und hielt ihn auf wo sie nur konnte. Scheinbar machte es ihr Spaß, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

"Hikaru?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

"Was denn...?", fragte er wirr und sah sie an.

"Soll ich noch etwas Musik von mir holen? Du scheinst ja nicht gerade die beste Auswahl zu haben...", fragte sie und grinste frech.

"Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", meinte er und winkte ab.

Schmollend verzog sich Akari wieder in seinem Zimmer, kletterte auf sein Bett und schob das Fenster zum Lüften auf.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden, doch Tokyo wäre nicht Tokyo, wenn es hier nicht ständig irgendwie hell wäre...

Seufzend blickte das Mädchen hinaus.

Eine Stunde später klingelte es an der Tür. Hikarus Mutter öffnete und ließ vier der Gäste eintreten.

Waya, Isumi, Nase und Ochi waren gekommen und begrüßten Hikaru nun lautstark, der gerade die Treppe herunter kam.

Alle hatten eine Kleinigkeit für ihn mitgebracht.

Es wurde nun laut im Haus und schnell führte Hikaru seine Gäste hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo Akari gerade dabei war, etwas Go zu spielen.

Schüchtern lächelte das Mädchen die anderen an, freundete sich dann aber schnell mit Nase an und verkroch sich mit ihr in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

Die Jungs schoben das Goban beiseite und machten es sich mitten im Zimmer bequem.

Es war schon nach 21 Uhr, Musik lief leise im Hintergrund, als es schließlich ein weiteres Mal an der Tür klingelte.

"Entschuldigt mich kurz", lächelte Hikaru und verließ das Zimmer um die Tür zu öffnen.

Seine Mutter kam ihm aber zuvor und so sah er gerade, wie Akira das Haus betrat und sich seiner Mutter vorstellte.

"Touya! Schön, dass du gekommen bist!", rief Hikaru und stürmte die Treppe hinunter, rannte den anderen Jungen fast um.

Dieser lächelte verlegen, zog Mantel und Schuhe aus und bedankte sich schließlich für die Einladung.

"War doch selbstverständlich. Schließlich sind wir ja Freunde, nicht wahr?", lächelte der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte, betrachtete den Gastgeber und lächelte dann verlegen. "Wo... kann ich meine Sachen hin tun?", fragte er und hielt einen Rucksack in die Höhe.

"Oh? Dann hast du dich also entschieden, über die Nacht hier zu bleiben?"

"Ja, wenn ich darf", antwortete Akira und lächelte verlegen.

"Natürlich! Sonst hätte ich es ja nicht gesagt, nicht?", grinste der Ältere und zeigte ihm schließlich den Weg hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Zuerst wurde der Dunkelhaarige verwundert angeschaut. Niemand hatte mit ihm gerechnet, doch dann wurde er herzlich begrüßt.

Die Stimmung stieg, als Hikaru kurz verschwand und mit einigen Platten mit Essen wieder kam. Es gab viele Leckereien, die Hikarus Mutter extra gezaubert hatte.

Je später es wurde, desto ausgelassener wurde die Stimmung. Es wurde gelacht und teilweise auch gesungen. Aber vor allem wurde gegessen und getrunken.

Die Bowle, die Hikaru dafür extra gemacht hatte, war in Nullkommanichts leer und die Anwesenden dafür leicht beschwipst.

Auch Akira hatte etwas davon getrunken und fühlte sich nun leicht benebelt. Er lachte viel, was eine Seltenheit bei ihm war und fühlte sich nach einiger Zeit richtig wohl unter den anderen, auch wenn sie etwas zu laut für seinen Geschmack waren.

Kurz vor eins in der Nacht verabschiedeten sich Nase und Ochi, da sie am nächsten Tag ein wichtiges Spiel hatten und ausgeruht sein mussten.

Auch Isumi und Waya machten sich bereit um zu gehen.

Hikaru brachte die vier noch zur Tür und wünschte ihnen eine Gute Nacht, als auch Akari hinter ihm auftauchte, ihn umarmte und dann zu sich hinüber lief.

Der junge Pro winkte seinen Freunden noch nach, ging dann wieder hinauf zu Akira, welcher als einziger übrig geblieben war und neben Hikarus Bett saß. Er hatte den Arm leicht auf das Bett gelegt und den Kopf darauf gebettet.

Als Hikaru das sah, lächelte er, ging neben ihm in die Knie. "Hey... wenn du schlafen willst, solltest du dich vielleicht richtig hinlegen...", meinte er sanft und deutete auf sein Bett.

Müde öffnete Akira die Augen, sah den anderen an und nickte dann.

Er hatte wohl wirklich etwas viel getrunken, da er sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und als er schließlich auf Hikarus Bett saß, fast schon wieder im Sitzen einschlief.

"Willst du dich vorher noch umziehen?", fragte der Ältere fürsorglich, hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser hin und lächelte.

"Hm... keine schlechte Idee..." erwiderte er und nahm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln das Glas, trank ein bisschen von dem erfrischenden Nass.

"Komm, ich zeig dir, wo das Badezimmer ist. Solange du weg bist, räume ich hier noch ein wenig auf."

"Hm... ok...", meinte der Jüngere und ließ sich von ihm das Badezimmer zeigen.

Hikaru schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, ging wieder zurück in sein Zimmer und räumte den groben Schmutz auf, was bedeutete, dass er die Essensplatten, die allesamt leer waren, zusammenstellte und zusammen mit den Gläsern und der Bowle-Schüssel nach unten in die Küche brachte.

Von unten nahm er sich gleichzeitig auch noch einen der Müllbeutel und sammelte darin die leeren Chipstüten, die überall verstreut lagen.

Zufrieden über sein Werk nickte er und suchte sich schließlich Klamotten für die Nacht heraus, als Akira wieder in der Tür erschien und leise gähnte.

Schnell kletterte Hikaru kurz aufs Bett, öffnete das Fenster um die verbrauchte Luft aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen und ging dann zur Tür.

"Ich komme sofort wieder", lächelte er Akira zu, der sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, die Beine nun anzog und die Arme darum schlang, nur um schließlich seinen Kopf auf seine Knie zu legen.

Als Hikaru wieder kam, saß der Jüngere immer noch in dieser Haltung auf dem Bett, hatte die Augen geschlossen und döste vor sich hin.

Kurz überlegte er, wo er Akira schlafen lassen sollte, fand es dann am besten, ihn bei sich im Bett zu lassen. Schließlich war es groß genug und stand mit der einen Seite an der Wand. So konnte er wenigstens nicht aus dem Bett fallen.

"Hey, Schlafmütze...", lächelte er schließlich sanft, knipste seine Nachttischlampe an und machte die Deckenlampe aus, ehe er sich neben Akira aufs Bett setzte.

"Hm?", kam die verschlafene Antwort und zwei hellblaue, müde Augen sahen ihn an.

"Komm, leg dich hin. So kannst du nicht schlafen...", meinte er lächelnd, schob das Fenster wieder zu, da es doch kühl im Zimmer geworden war und schlug dann die Decke beiseite.

"Und wo schläfst du?", wollte Akira wissen, streckte sich gähnend und krabbelte schließlich auf die eine Seite des Bettes.

"Neben dir. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, aber ich lasse dich nun mal nur ungern auf dem Boden schlafen."

Der dunkelhaarige lächelte verschlafen, rollte sich ein. "Ok...", meinte er leise und schloss wieder die Augen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Hikaru schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, legte sich neben ihn und deckte sie beide zu, löschte dann erst das Licht.

"Schlaf gut...", flüsterte er und schloss dann seine Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen die beiden lange. Sie hatten es in der Nacht irgendwie geschafft, sich aneinander zu kuscheln. Akira hatte sich gedreht und lag nun mit dem Rücken zu dem Älteren, welcher ihm leicht einen Arm über die Taille gelegt hatte.

Langsam wurde der Dunkelhaarige nun wach, blickte verschlafen gegen die Wand und blinzelte, als er warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte.

Er erschauderte, bewegte sich leicht und spürte nun auch den Arm über sich. Vorsichtig drehte er sich, sah schließlich in Hikarus schlafendes Gesicht und wurde rot.

Dennoch konnte er den Blick nicht von dem anderen lassen. Wie war er überhaupt hier ins Bett gekommen? Und warum lag sein Angebeteter nun neben ihm und schlief seelenruhig, als würde es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachen, mit einem Jungen zu kuscheln.

Ganz leicht berührte er die Wange des anderen mit den Fingerspitzen, schmunzelte als der Ältere das Gesicht verzog, aber nicht wach wurde.

"Jetzt hast du mir, ohne es zu wissen, einen meiner Wünsche erfüllt...", hauchte der Jüngere und legte sich wieder hin.

Er wollte so lange es nur möglich war, diese wohltuende Nähe spüren, die ihm wohl bald wieder verwehrt wurde. Langsam schloss er die Augen, entspannte sich und genoss einfach nur die Wärme des anderen.

Dennoch wurde Hikaru schließlich wach und streckte sich leicht, sah den anderen an, welcher scheinbar noch schlief.

/Wie niedlich er aussieht, wenn er schläft.../, dachte er für sich und stand schließlich leise auf um kurz im Bad zu verschwinden.

Alleingelassen fröstelte Akira nun, blickte sich im Zimmer um und seufzte leise. Er hoffte inständig, dass Hikaru wieder kam, aber vermutlich würde er ihn dann aus dem Bett werfen, da es bereits auf den Mittag zuging.

Faul streckte er sich, schlang dann seine Arme um das Kissen und schnupperte daran, schnurrte leise. Es roch immer noch nach Hikaru. Richtig verführerisch.

Akira war so mit dem Kissen beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie der ältere das Zimmer betreten hatte. Belustigt sah er ihm zu, ging dann leise zu ihm und beugte sich über den Dunkelhaarigen.

"Guten Morgen...", lächelte er schließlich.

Akira blinzelte, blickte auf und wurde rot. "Ah... guten Morgen...", nuschelte er verlegen und ließ das Kissen los. "Tut mir Leid... Ich hatte nicht dran gedacht, dass ich nicht bei mir daheim bin...", murmelte er und wollte sich wieder unter der Decke verkriechen.

Hikaru kicherte leise. "Macht doch nichts", erwiderte er und setzte sich zu dem anderen auf das Bett. "Hast du denn gut geschlafen?"

"Hm... ja, hab ich...", lächelte der Jüngere und sah den anderen an. "Ich... ich hoffe, ich bin dir nicht zur Last gefallen..."

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil", winkte Hikaru ab und lächelte. "Ach ja... Meine Mutter fragt, ob wir noch Frühstücken oder gleich aufs Mittagessen warten wollen... Du bist übrigens eingeladen mit uns zu essen."

Langsam setzte sich Akira nun auf, strich sich einige verwuschelte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Das ist sehr nett und ich nehme die Einladung gern an. Also mir reicht Mittagessen...", antwortete er lächelnd.

"Ok, ich sag schnell meiner Mutter bescheid und bringe noch gleich etwas zu trinken mit hoch. Leg dich ruhig noch ein bisschen hin."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte, rutschte wieder unter die Decke und schmiegte den Kopf leicht an das Kissen.

Hikaru schmunzelte, stand auf und verließ noch einmal das Zimmer um seiner Mutter bescheid zu geben und die Kanne warmen Kakao und die beiden Tassen mit hinauf zu nehmen, die sie ihnen gemacht hatte.

Er bedankte sich kurz, ging dann wieder die Treppe hinauf und betrat sein Zimmer.

Lächelnd blickte er zum Bett, stellte die Kakaokanne und die Tassen ab und setzte sich dann vor das Goban, begann leise zu spielen. Nebenher trank er immer wieder einen Schluck Kakao.

Akira döste schon wieder vor sich hin, bekam nur halb mit, dass Hikaru zurückgekommen war und murmelte irgendetwas, ehe er sich leicht die Decke über den Kopf zog.

Der ältere schmunzelte. "Kleine Schlafmütze. Wenn du Kakao möchtest, dann musst du schon wieder wach werden..."

"Hm? Muss ich?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige leise und schnurrte kurz auf. "Geht das nicht auch im Halbschlaf?"

"Willst du ihn verschütten?", wollte der andere wissen und schmunzelte.

"Nein... eigentlich nicht...", lächelte Akira und setzte sich auf.

"Siehst du", grinste der Ältere und stand auf, füllte die andere, immer noch leere Tasse mit Kakao und reichte sie schließlich an den Dunkelhaarigen weiter.

"Danke", erwiderte dieser, wärmte seine Hände an der warmen Tasse und trank einen Schluck. "Hm... lecker", schnurrte er und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. "Du... spielst schon? Würdest du... gegen mich spielen?", wollte der Jüngere plötzlich wissen und krabbelte langsam aus dem Bett.

"Hm... warum nicht. Fühlst du dich denn fit genug?"

"Sicher, für Go immer", kicherte er und setzte sich Hikaru gegenüber ans Goban.

Der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren lächelte, räumte die Steine vom Brett und gab dann eines der Goke weiter an seinen Freund und Rivalen.

Nachdem sie mit Nigiri entschieden hatten, dass Akira anfangen durfte, wünschten sie sich viel Glück und begannen schließlich zu spielen.

Eine Zeit lang war nur noch das leise Klacken zu hören. Ab und zu tranken sie von ihrem Kakao, waren aber sonst sehr konzentriert.

Ein dünner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf Hikarus Stirn. Akira machte es ihm nicht einfach, aber solang er selbst die Kontrolle über die eine Ecke hatte und noch Gebiet hinzugewann, würde er nur knapp verlieren, vielleicht sogar gewinnen, wenn der andere einen Fehler beging. Aber Hikaru wusste, der Jüngere würde keine Fehler machen. Er würde wohl genauso oder zumindest so ähnlich die Züge in seinem Kopf spielen wie er selbst.

Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit, in welcher der Dunkelhaarige ruhig abgewartet hatte, legte er schließlich den nächsten Stein auf das Feld und griff mit ihm eine recht große Gruppe von Akira an.

Ein unerbittlicher Kampf entstand, den Akira schließlich gewann.

Der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren war leicht außer Atem. Nun hatte er wohl keine Chance mehr zu gewinnen. Er überlegte dennoch, wie er das Spiel noch herum reißen konnte, setzte dann seinen nächsten Stein.

Akira antwortete und ein weiterer Kampf entstand.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es plötzlich leise an der Tür.

"Hikaru? Kommt ihr dann zum Essen?", hörten sie die Stimme von Hikarus Mutter und sahen sich an.

"Machen wir kurz Pause und spielen später weiter?", fragte der Ältere und lächelte.

"Ja, gern. Aber... ich sollte mich noch umziehen, bevor wir hinunter gehen. Wartest du auf mich?"

"Natürlich, meinst du, ich lass dich einfach so stehen und geh alleine essen? So gemein bin ich dann doch nicht", grinste Hikaru und streckte sich.

"Na wer weiß...", neckte Akira ihn und stand auf, schnappte sich seine Klamotten und verschwand kurz im Badezimmer.

Hikaru nutzte sie Gelegenheit und zog sich ebenfalls schnell um, während der andere nicht da war und öffnete dann das Fenster um zu lüften.

Er betrachtete kurz das Bett, indem sie beide die Nacht verbracht hatten und schmunzelte. Er würde diese Nacht so schnell nicht vergessen. Auch wenn überhaupt nichts passiert war außer ein bisschen Kuscheln. Aber es war schön, dass sich der andere so nah an ihn heran getraut hatte.

Schnell machte er noch sein Bett und hörte dann auch schon, wie die Türe hinter ihm geöffnet wurde.

"So, ich bin soweit...", erklang die sanfte Stimme des Jüngeren.

Hikaru nickte, ging zu ihm. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter ins Esszimmer, wo Hikarus Eltern bereits am Tisch saßen. Selbiger war schön gedeckt, sogar eine Kerze hatte seine Mutter auf den Tisch gestellt und angezündet.

Der junge Pro lächelte, setzte sich dann mit Akira an den Tisch.

Nach einem allgemeinen "Guten Appetit!", begannen sie zu essen.

-Kapitel 2 ENDE-


	4. Gedankenspiele

Titel: Ein Püppchen für die Liebe

Teil: 3/7

Autor: Rebi

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht! Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen und werde sie nach Vollendung dieser FF wieder zurückgeben (oder auch nicht, mal sehen xD)

Rating: PG12

Warnung: -

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker

Widmung: Für Chaosdiebin ^-^ Danke fürs Betalesen *ggg*

Ein Püppchen für die Liebe

**-Kapitel 3: "Gedankenspiele"-**

Nach dem Essen spielten sie die Partie zu Ende. Hikaru verlor mit nur 1 Moku Unterschied. Er war dennoch zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, schließlich war es gar nicht einfach gegen Akira zu gewinnen.

Erst am Nachmittag verabschiedete sich der Dunkelhaarige von der ganzen Familie, lächelte Hikaru dann an.

"Treffen wir uns übermorgen dann wieder im Go Salon?", fragte er. "Ich werde jedenfalls da sein...", meinte er und hoffte, dass der andere zusagen würde.

Er war verdammt glücklich darüber, dass er den halben Tag und die Nacht mit seinem heimlichen Angebeteten verbringen durfte. Diese Gelegenheit würde sich wohl nie wieder bieten also beschloss er, seine Erinnerungen nie zu vergessen.

"Hm... gern. So um vier?"

"Super! Dann also bis übermorgen!", rief er und winkte kurz, ehe er schließlich die Straße entlang lief.

Hikaru blickte ihm noch hinterher, schmunzelte leicht und streckte sich dann. Er fand, es war eine schöne Party gewesen. Sie war zwar nicht lange gegangen, doch er hatte mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein können. Das Highlight war aber dennoch, dass der Dunkelhaarige sich schließlich so gehen hatte lassen.

Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen und fand es sehr erfrischend, dass er nicht mehr so sehr an seine Erziehung festgehalten hatte.

Diese Erinnerung würde er nie vergessen, dafür war sie viel zu schön.

Zufrieden ging er wieder in sein Zimmer, räumte noch etwas auf und ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen.

Verträumt blickte er auf die Seite, auf welcher Akira geschlafen hatte.

Hikaru mochte den anderen schon seit längerer Zeit sehr, doch er war irgendwie immer zu schüchtern gewesen, irgendetwas zu sagen. Die Party gestern war aber eine Gelegenheit, die sich wohl so schnell nicht wieder ergeben würde. So war er Akira näher gekommen ohne dass dieser Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Es war schön gewesen, mit dem anderen einfach zu kuscheln und zu lachen.

Mit diesen schönen Erinnerungen döste er ein und begann zu träumen.

Er und Akira saßen auf einer Wiese an einem See und unterhielten sich, bis der Jüngere sich zu ihm beugte und ihn zärtlich küsste.

Unwillkürlich wurde der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren wieder wach, blickte sich um und seufzte.

/Schade... wenn es doch nur wahr werden würde.../, dachte er und rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen. /Es wäre so schön... Aber... vermutlich würde er es eh nie tun oder zulassen, dass ich so etwas tue... Dabei... was ist schon dabei? Wenn man sich doch mag.../

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wies er diese Gedanken jedoch zurück und setzte sich auf. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schnappte er sich das Buch, welches er sich vom Go Institut ausgeliehen hatte, suchte eine Partie heraus und spielte diese nach.

Akira dachte auf dem gesamten Heimweg über Hikaru nach. /Shindou... er war so nett zu mir... ob es vielleicht doch etwas werden könnte mit uns? Oh Himmel, ich wage kaum, mir so etwas vorzustellen... Das wäre... das wäre wunderbar.../, dachte er und lächelte vor sich hin. "Aber..." /Aber was ist, wenn er nur mit mir gespielt hat? Wenn... wenn er mich eigentlich gar nicht so mag wie ich ihn? Wenn er... wenn er nur eine Gelegenheit gesucht hatte um mich bloß zu stellen... Könnte das sein? Ich würde es nicht ertragen... und ich will es nicht glauben! Nein, Shindou ist nicht so einer.../

Er schüttelte den Kopf, stieg dann die Treppen zur U-Bahn-Station hinunter.

Zwei Tage später sprang Akira bereits früh morgens aus dem Bett. Heute würde es wieder soweit sein. Heute würde er Shindou endlich wieder sehen.

Gut gelaunt lief er zuerst ins Badezimmer und dann zu seinen Eltern hinunter ins Esszimmer, die gerade am Frühstücken waren. Nach einem ,Ohayo!' setzte er sich zu ihnen und begann zu essen.

"Nanu? Da hat jemand aber sehr gute Laune", bemerkte der Meijin lächelnd und trank einen Schluck Tee.

"Hm... natürlich. Heute ist doch ein wunderbarer Tag! Da kann man doch nur gut gelaunt sein, oder?", erwiderte Akira und lächelte leicht.

Irgendwie fiel es ihm seinen Eltern gegenüber schwerer zu lächeln. Bei Hikaru war er die ganze Zeit am Lächeln ohne dass es ihn störte.

"Da hast du Recht. Ach, Akira. Nachher kommt einer der Reporter von ,Weekly Go' vorbei und möchte ein Interview mit mir machen. Er hat auch nach dir gefragt und würde sich freuen, wenn du dabei wärst um ebenfalls ein paar Fragen zu beantworten", meinte sein Vater und lächelte.

"Oh, natürlich. Solange ich heute Nachmittag dann frei habe, ist es mir recht."

"Aber selbstverständlich. Es wird nicht lange dauern, ich verspreche es dir."

Akira nickte, aß sein Brötchen auf und trank seinen Kakao aus.

"Ich bin oben in meinem Zimmer. Würdet ihr mich rufen, wenn dieser Reporter hier auftaucht?", bat er und lächelte.

"Ich hole dich dann", versprach ihm seine Mutter und lächelte ihn an.

Akira bedankte sich und lief dann wieder hinauf in sein Zimmer um dort noch etwas Go zu spielen.

Am späten Vormittag klopfte schließlich seine Mutter an der Tür.

"Akira? Der Reporter ist da", teilte sie ihm mit und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Der junge Pro nickte, ging nach unten und gesellte sich zu seinem Vater. Er beantwortete die Fragen des Reporters, sah aber immer wieder unruhig auf die Uhr.

"Warum bist du denn so unruhig?", wollte sein Vater schließlich wissen, als der Reporter bereits gegangen war.

"A..no...", murmelte der Junge und kratzte sich leicht am Hinterkopf.

"Ist es jemand, den du magst?", fragte der Meijin und lächelte.

Akira nickte leicht. "Ja... sehr sogar..."

"Warum bringst du ihn nicht einfach mal mit?", schlug er vor.

Der junge Pro blinzelte. "Woher..."

"Deine Mutter ist nicht blind... Sie hat die Puppe bei dir gefunden... Hast du sie von ihm bekommen?"

Verlegen senkte er den Kopf, schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... Wenn er es wüsste... dann würde er wohl nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen...", meinte er traurig.

Eigentlich war es ihm recht peinlich mit seinem Vater über so etwas zu reden, doch er konnte nun auch nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen.

"Es ist Shindou-kun, nicht wahr?"

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte wieder leicht. "Ja..."

"Lad ihn doch wirklich einfach mal zu uns ein", nickte Kouyo und lächelte seinen Sohn an. "Wenn du ihn so gern hast, dann kann es nur gut sein."

"Ich... ich verstehe nicht, wie du das so gelassen nehmen kannst...", meinte Akira schließlich leise. "Es ist überhaupt nicht normal, wenn man als Junge einen Jungen lieb hat..."

"Akira... Du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe dich egal, ob du jetzt ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen liebst", erklärte der Ältere und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Also Kopf hoch. Deine Mutter sieht das mit Sicherheit genauso."

Blaue Augen strahlten ihn an, als der Junge nickte. "Danke. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass man nicht die ganze Welt gegen sich hat", lächelte er und stand auf. "Ich... wollte mich später mit ihm treffen... Ist es ok, wenn ich ihn aufs Wochenende zu uns einlade?"

"Sprich das doch bitte mit deiner Mutter ab. Du weißt, dass ich am Wochenende vermutlich in China bin."

"Oh... wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Ist in Ordnung, aber wird Mutter dich dann nicht begleiten wollen?"

"Sie hat sich noch nicht entschieden, aber frag sie doch am besten selbst."

Der junge Pro nickte, verbeugte sich leicht und verließ dann das Zimmer, machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter. Diese fand er dann schließlich auch in der Küche.

"Mutter? Wirst du mit Vater nächstes Wochenende nach China reisen?", fragte er leise und lächelte sie an.

Seine Mutter blickte auf. Sie hatte die gleichen hellblauen Augen wie ihr Sohn. "Ja, ich denke schon. Können wir dich denn auch alleine lassen?"

"Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr... Aber ich wollte eigentlich wissen, ob ich jemanden über das nächste Wochenende hierher einladen kann. Hast du etwas dagegen? Vater meinte, ich solle es mit dir besprechen."

Lächelnd lehnte sich seine Mutter an die Küchenzeile und sah ihren Sohn an. "Ich weiß, dass du kein kleines Kind mehr bist und vertraue dir unser Haus gerne an. Und natürlich kannst du jemanden einladen", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Überglücklich fiel er ihr um den Hals, bedankte sich überschwänglich und hüpfte dann zu sich hinauf ins Zimmer.

Er nahm sich vor, dass er Shindou später sofort fragen würde und er hoffte, dass er das Angebot annehmen würde. Vielleicht war dies die Gelegenheit, dass sich beide wieder etwas näher kamen. Er musste es versuchen, zumal ihm sein Vater den Rücken stärkte.

In windeseile hatte er sich umgezogen. Ein weißes Top, das recht eng anlag, schließlich war es draußen noch sehr warm und eine lange Hose. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel, nickte sich dann noch einmal zu und schnappte sich seinen Mantel, verabschiedete sich schnell, da er noch ins Go Institut wollte, ehe er sich mit Hikaru traf.

Sein Aussehen war ungewohnt und so erregte er im Institut auch mehr Blicke als gewohnt. Kurz verzog er sich in dem kleinen Archiv mit den vielen Kifu, suchte sich einige heraus und nahm sie mit zum Hausmeister, fragte ihn freundlich, ob er sie sich ausleihen durfte.

Natürlich wurde ihm dies nicht verwehrt und bereits nach kurzer Zeit verließ er das Institut wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zum Go Salon.

Hikaru stand vor seinem Kleiderschrank und wusste nicht, was er anziehen sollte. Er hatte zwar noch etwa zwei Stunden Zeit bis er sich mit Akira im Go Salon treffen wollte, doch wenn er nicht wusste, was er anziehen sollte, dann war das ein echtes Problem für ihn.

Seufzend schob er die Kleiderbügel beiseite, die mit den Sachen beladen waren, die er auf keinen Fall anziehen wollte. Er wollte etwas anderes als sonst. Vielleicht mal etwas Einfarbiges ohne eine Zahl vorn oder hinten drauf. Suchend kroch er fast in den Schrank, fand dann endlich ein T-Shirt, das vollkommen in einem hellen gelb gehalten war und nirgends eine Zahl aufgedruckt hatte.

Der Junge nickte, legte das Shirt auf sein Bett und sah sich nun nach einer passenden Hose um. Er fand schließlich eine Jeans, deren Beine an den Knien abgeschnitten waren und recht eng anlagen.

Er war aufgeregt. Warum wusste er selbst nicht so genau, aber er war aufgeregt. Vielleicht, weil er später Akira endlich wieder sehen würde. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er sich seiner Gefühle zu dem anderen etwas sicherer geworden war.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, begann sich dann langsam umzuziehen und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Es sah sportlich aus. Das Shirt lag eng an und betonte seine schlanke Figur. Ob er so Akira gefallen würde? Oder mochte dieser lieber Anzug und Krawatte wie er selbst immer oder zumindest fast immer trug?

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, wie wenig er über den anderen überhaupt wusste. Vielleicht sollten sie sich einfach einmal zusammensetzen und über alles zu sprechen. Aber dann würde er wohl oder übel auch über Sai sprechen müssen. Die Lage war einfach zu verzwickt. Zum einen wollte er mehr von Akira wissen, zum andern aber wollte er nicht über den Geist sprechen.

Seufzend ließ er den Kopf hängen, streckte sich dann aber und beschloss sich schon jetzt auf den Weg zum Salon zu machen. Er konnte sich ja Zeit lassen und ein wenig durch den Park spazieren.

Kurz rief er seiner Mutter ein ,Tschüß, ich geh zum Go Salon!' zu und war dann auch schon aus dem Haus.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte er die Straße entlang, machte dann einen Umweg und lief durch den Park. Was würden seine Eltern überhaupt sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass er nicht ganz normal war? Würden sie ihn rauswerfen? Seine Mutter wäre sicher geschockt, aber bestimmt würde sie es überstehen und dann hinter ihm stehen. Sein Vater? Nun ja... Sein Vater bekam kaum etwas mit was sich in der Familie abspielte, da er kaum zu Hause war... Er ging morgens sehr früh und abends kam er sehr spät nach Hause. Nur am Wochenende war er zu Hause. Wie er reagieren würde, das wusste der Schwarzblonde nicht.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verflog, als er schließlich eine Uhr schlagen hörte und zusammenzuckte.

"Mist! Ich bin zu spät!", rief er aus und begann zu rennen.

Vollkommen außer Atem kam er schließlich 10 Minuten zu spät. Akira wollte schon glauben, dass er versetzt wurde, als Hikaru endlich durch die Tür trat.

Erleichtert lächelte der Jüngere, räumte die Go-Steine vom Brett und lehnte sich zurück.

Wie immer grinste Ichikawa-san Hikaru an und verlangte die übliche Spielgebühr. Diese wurde auch sofort und kommentarlos bezahlt.

"Ist Touya irgendwo?", fragte der Schwarzblonde und sah sich um, entdeckte ihn dann schließlich in einer dunklen Ecke. "Ah, hat sich erledigt", lächelte er dann auch schon und ging zu ihm.

"Hi... Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich war noch spazieren und hab die Zeit vergessen...", meinte der Ältere während er sich zu Akira an den Tisch setzte.

"Kein Problem, obwohl ich dachte, du versetzt mich."

"Das würde ich niemals tun! Jedenfalls nicht ohne triftigen Grund. Kannst du mir verzeihen?", fragte er und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

Akira lächelte leicht. "Hab ich doch bereits, also brauchst du jetzt auch nicht so zu gucken."

Erleichtert zog der Hikaru nun endlich seine Jacke aus, hängte sie hinter sich über die Stuhllehne und setzte sich wieder richtig und entspannt hin. Erst jetzt hatte er Gelegenheit, sich den anderen genauer anzusehen.

Er war überrascht, ihn mal in solchen Kleidungsstücken zu sehen, dass er unwillkürlich lächeln musste.

"Was ist so witzig, dass du lächeln musst?", fragte der Jüngere. Er hatte Hikaru schon gemustert, als dieser zu ihm gekommen war. Er gefiel ihm besser als sonst.

"Nichts Wichtiges. Ich finde nur, dass dir diese Klamotten stehen", erklärte er und deutete aufs Goban. "Spielen wir eine Runde?"

Akira war rot geworden. /Es gefällt ihm!/, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er musste einfach lächeln. "Äh... wie? Oh, natürlich. Lass uns spielen!", meinte er dann und straffte die Schultern.

Hikaru freute sich, versuchte diesen wahnsinnig süßen Anblick des anderen in sein Gehirn zu brennen. Wer wusste schon, ob er so etwas jemals wieder sehen würde.

Wie immer begannen sie mit Nigiri und legten damit fest, dass der Schwarzblonde anfangen durfte.

Konzentriert spielten sie die Partie durch. Wie immer wurde es sehr knapp und am Ende hatte Hikaru mit 0,5 Moku gewonnen.

Zufrieden lächelte er Akira an, welcher ebenfalls zufrieden mit dieser Partie war. "Du wirst immer besser. Bald wirst du mich haushoch schlagen...", lächelte er.

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Vorher wirst du auch wieder besser werden und dann habe ich es wieder nicht leicht gegen dich. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du immer besser sein wirst als ich."

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Keiner in unsrem Alter kann mich schlagen. Nur du. Und deshalb werde ich dich immer als Rivalen sehen. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass wir auf der privaten Ebene weniger Rivalen und mehr Freunde werden...", meinte er leise.

Der Ältere sah ihn an, freute sich dann. "Ich glaube, das schaffen wir sehr gut. Schließlich möchten wir beide das gleiche."

Zwei blaue Augen glitzerten ihn an, als Akira den Kopf hob und ihn überrascht ansah. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Mein voller Ernst", bestätigte der Schwarzblonde.

Akira strahlte mit einem Mal, wollte schon seinem Instinkt folgen und aufspringen, nur um dann auf Hikarus Schoß Platz zu nehmen, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er es besser lassen sollte, wenn er nicht alles kaputt machen wollte.

Hikaru lächelte, stand dann auf. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt noch einen schönen Abend machen? Wir könnten irgendwo etwas essen gehen und dann vielleicht durch den Park spazieren."

Akira hielt dies für eine gute Idee, auch wenn er den anderen mit seinem überdurchschnittlich großen Appetit neckte.

Lachend verließen sie schließlich den Go Salon und steuerten eines der unzähligen Restaurants an, die es im Umkreis von wenigen hundert Metern gab.

Während des Essens redeten sie kaum, doch danach plauderten sie über dies und jenes. Akira erzählte, dass er nicht nur Go spielte, wie jeder Außenstehende vermuten würde. Er ging auch sehr gern ins Schwimmbad oder ans Meer.

Hikaru freute sich wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit bei ihnen beiden festgestellt zu haben.

Erst als es schon recht spät war, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

"Ach ja, Shindou?"

"Hm? Was denn?", fragte Hikaru und sah den anderen überrascht an.

"Ano... Meine Eltern sind übers Wochenende nicht da... Und... ich hab sturmfrei... Also... ich dachte... vielleicht könntest du ja... bei mir übernachten solange...", stotterte er und wurde leicht rot. Dieses Angebot konnte man zweideutig auslegen und er hoffte, dass der andere nun nicht das Falsche von ihm dachte.

Dieser dachte aber keineswegs das Falsche, sondern lächelte erfreut. "Ich komme gerne und leiste dir Gesellschaft. Wann soll ich denn vorbei kommen?"

Wieder wurde er von zwei blauen Augen angefunkelt. "Freitagabend, wenn du möchtest Meine Eltern fahren zwar erst am Samstagmorgen, aber ich glaube, mein Vater möchte vorher noch gern eine Partie Go mit dir spielen."

Hikaru lachte leise. "Ok, dann komme ich am Freitagabend. Ach ja... sehen wir uns die Woche noch einmal oder hast du zuviel zu tun?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Akira den Kopf. "Ich habe leider viele Termine... Aber wenn es sich einrichten lässt, dann schaue ich im Institut vorbei. Du hast doch übermorgen ein Spiel, nicht wahr?"

Der Ältere nickte. "Ja, übermorgen... Schade eigentlich, dass wir uns sonst nicht mehr sehen werden, aber ich freue mich schon aufs Wochenende", lächelte er und trat an den anderen heran. Leicht umarmte er ihn, hoffte, dass er nichts falsch machen würde und löste sich dann wieder.

Akira war rot geworden, hatte sich aber leicht in die Umarmung gelegt und es genossen, lächelte den anderen nun an. "Dann also bis Freitagabend Ich freu mich auch."

Der schwarzblonde Junge war erleichtert, dass der Jüngere wohl nichts gegen diese Berührung gehabt hatte und nickte lächelnd. "Ja, also bis dann! Ich muss jetzt los, sonst gibt's Ärger mit meiner Mutter", grinste er, winkte noch einmal und lief dann in die eine Richtung davon.

Akira lächelte verzückt, sah ihm hinterher und wartete, bis er um eine Ecke gebogen und somit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Er hatte sich endlich getraut ihn zu fragen. Schon den ganzen Nachmittag über hatte er sich den Kopf zerbrochen, wie er es am Besten ausdrücken konnte ohne gleich schief angeschaut zu werden. Langsam machte er sich nun auf den Weg nach Hause.

"Wie war dein Tag?", fragte der Meijin bei ihrem allabendlichen Spiel.

Akira lächelte. "Er war schön... Ich habe mich gut amüsiert und Shindou hat zugesagt. Er kommt am Freitagabend..."

Der Ältere nickte. "Das ist gut. Meinst du, du könntest ihn mir dann mal ausleihen für eine Partie? Ich möchte gern selbst erfahren, wie stark er jetzt bereits ist."

Der Dunkelhaarige wurde rot. "Vater!", grummelte er leise. "Er ist nicht mein Eigentum... Also musst du ihn schon selbst fragen... Im Übrigen habe ich ihm aber schon angekündigt, dass du ihn wohl dann vor das Goban zerren wirst, wenn er hier ist."

"Du Schlingel...", schmunzelte sein Vater und setzte einen weiteren Zug.

Akira hatte sich immer gut mit seinem Vater verstanden, doch ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass man sich so gut mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Er war immer so ernst gewesen. Dass er sich nun aber einen Scherz erlaubte und seinen eigenen Sohn erröten ließ, das hätte wohl keiner von ihm erwartet.

Sie scherzten noch ein wenig, bevor Akira schließlich müde ins Bett fiel und von seinem Angebeteten träumte.

Das Püppchen hatte er wie immer sanft in der Hand.

-Kapitel 3 ENDE-


	5. Hoffnungen

Titel: Ein Püppchen für die Liebe

Teil: 4/7

Autor: Rebi

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht! Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen und werde sie nach Vollendung dieser FF wieder zurückgeben (oder auch nicht, mal sehen xD)

Rating: PG12

Warnung: -

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker

Widmung: Für Chaosdiebin ^-^ Danke fürs Betalesen *ggg*

**Ein Püppchen für die Liebe**

**-Kapitel 4: "Hoffnungen"-**

Der Donnerstag kam schnell und wie immer war Hikaru leicht nervös vor dem Spiel. Schließlich wusste man nie, was das für ein Gegner sein würde, auf den man traf, vor allem wenn man ihn nicht kannte.

Dennoch verlief das Spiel sehr gut und Hikaru gewann nach einer Aufgabe seines Gegners. Zufrieden mit sich trug er das Ergebnis ein und konnte sich nun voll und ganz auf das kommende Wochenende freuen.

Akira hatte es leider nicht mehr geschafft, an diesem Tag im Institut vorbei zu schauen. Er würde das Ergebnis aber sicher von Hikaru selbst erfahren, wenn er am Freitag Abend bei ihm war.

Freudig bereitete er gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter das Gästezimmer für ihn vor, auch wenn er hoffte, dass der andere bei ihm im Bett schlafen würde.

Der Donnerstag ging und der Freitag kam. Trotz der Aufregung, die sich bei beiden Jungen eingenistet hatte, schliefen sie gut und viel. Selbst Akira verschlief an diesem Morgen, da er einfach nicht von seinem Traum-Hikaru weg wollte.

Gegen Mittag war Hikaru dann aber so hibbelig, dass er es nicht einmal mehr schaffte, die Stäbchen richtig zu halten.

Seine Mutter wunderte sich. Natürlich hatte seine Eltern eingewilligt, waren froh, endlich mal ein Wochenende allein verbringen zu können. Sie verstanden aber trotzdem nicht, warum ihr Sohn so aufgeregt war. Er übernachtete doch nur bei einem Freund. Jedenfalls hatte er das zu ihnen gesagt. Steckte vielleicht doch mehr dahinter und Hikaru hatte eine Freundin, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

Nach dem Mittagessen bat Hikarus Mutter jedenfalls um Hilfe beim Geschirrspülen. Da der Vater ja nicht da war, fiel diese Aufgabe leider auf Hikaru, der hoffte, dass er keinen Teller zu Bruch gehen ließ.

Ohne ein Wort half er dann aber und ließ auch nichts kaputt gehen. Er beruhigte sich dadurch wieder und war schließlich froh, als alles sauber und trocken war.

"Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm", lächelte ihn seine Mutter an und wuschelte durch seine Haare. "Jetzt bist du auch ruhiger. So gefällst du mir viel besser", fügte sie hinzu.

Hikaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah sie verwirrt an. "Ja... du hast recht..", lächelte er schließlich.

"Verrätst du mir auch, warum du vorhin so aufgeregt warst? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, wenn du eine Freundin hast...", platzte sie plötzlich heraus.

Hikaru wurde rot, schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe keine Freundin. Ich übernachte wirklich bei einem Freund. Und wir werden alleine sein. Es wird kein Mädchen da sein.", meinte er schließlich nüchtern.

"Aja... nur ein Freund?", hakte sie nach. Sie wusste, wie sie ihren Sohn dazu bringen konnte, ihr etwas zu sagen.

"Ja, nur ein Freund. Du kennst ihn doch. Er war letztes Wochenende auf der Party hier und hat hier auch übernachtet."

"Ach... für mich sah es aber so aus, als wärt ihr mehr als nur Freunde..."

Nun wurde der Junge bleich. Was würde jetzt passieren? Würde sie ihn auslachen?

"Hikaru... ich respektiere deine Neigungen und wenn du mehr auf Jungs stehst als auf Mädchen ist das für mich in Ordnung", erklärte sie schließlich und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben vor mir. Ich werde wohl eine der letzten sein, die dich verurteilt, nur weil du anders gepolt bist." Sie musste schmunzeln.

Hikaru sah seine Mutter an, hatte wieder seine normale Gesichtsfarbe wieder. "Ich... ich weiß es selbst noch nicht so genau... Ich... habe ihn sehr gern, aber ich weiß nicht, was er für mich empfindet... Wir kennen uns kaum, jedenfalls weiß ich so gut wie nichts über ihn...", meinte er schließlich leise.

"Na dann wird's aber Zeit. Ich hatte den Eindruck, als würde Touya-kun sich in deiner Nähe wohl fühlen. Und jetzt lauf schon, pack deine Sachen und geh zu ihm. Dieses Wochenende gehört nur euch beiden und ihr solltet euch schleunigst näher kennen lernen. Nicht dass du mir demnächst doch noch einen Teller zerbrichst, nur weil du zu nervös bist."

Wieder wurde der Junge rot, lächelte dann verlegen und nickte. "Ja... danke Mama", murmelte er, umarmte seine Mutter schnell und lief dann die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Blitzschnell hatte er sich einige Sachen eingepackt und war nun mit seinem Rucksack hinunter zur Tür.

"Ich geh dann!", rief er und zog sich die Schuhe an.

"Ok, mach uns keine Schande, hörst du? Wann kommst du denn wieder?"

"Hm... ich weiß nicht... Sonntag Abend wohl nicht, eher Montag Mittag oder Abend. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich stell schon nichts an", lächelte er und streckte sich.

"Gut zu wissen. Dann wünsche ich dir mal ein schönes Wochenende und richte Touya-kun doch einen schönen Gruß von mir aus."

"Mach ich. Bis dann!", rief Hikaru und war damit aus dem Haus.

Im Hause Touya lief ein dunkelhaariger Junge aufgeregt durch die Zimmer und schaute nun schon zum fünften Mal nach, ob alles ok war.

Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, bis sein Vater ihn zu sich rief.

Unruhig setzte er sich, versuchte sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, welches ihm angeboten wurde, doch er machte einen Leichtsinnsfehler nach dem anderen.

"Ich glaube, es hat gerade keinen Sinn mit dir zu spielen...", lächelte der Meijin und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wird wohl erst besser, wenn Shindou da ist, oder?"

Unsicher lächelte Akira. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe es... Tut mir leid..."

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich kann dich verstehen. Als ich deine Mutter kennen gelernt habe, da ging es mir genauso."

"Wirklich? Irgendwie... kann ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen...", lächelte der Junge.

"Ja, wirklich. Ich war genauso wie du, als sie das erste Mal bei mir übernachtete, als ich alleine zu Hause war. Aber ich kann dir sagen, wenn er erst einmal da ist, dann wirst du von selbst ruhiger."

Akira nickte. "Danke...", meinte er ehrlich und lächelte nun. Er war bereits jetzt viel ruhiger. "Wann werdet ihr eigentlich wieder zurück sein?"

"Geplant ist Dienstag Abend. Shindou-kun kann gern solange hier bleiben, oder auch länger."

"Hm... Ich werde es ihm ausrichten... Ich hoffe nur, dass wir uns nicht streiten und er dadurch früher geht...", erwiderte der junge Pro und lächelte unsicher.

"Ihr seid doch beide alt genug um miteinander zu reden, wenn ihr euch nicht einig seid, nicht wahr? Also ich würde mir darüber keine großen Gedanken machen. Ihr werdet das Kind schon schaukeln."

"Ja... ich glaube auch..", lächelte der Junge und zuckte zusammen, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

Er hörte seine Mutter, welche die Tür öffnete und kurz mit jemandem sprach. Dann hörte er ein lautes Lachen und atmete tief durch. Es war nur die Nachbarin, die ab und an seine Mutter besuchte.

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder, sank in sich zusammen und sah dann zu seinem Vater, der ihn sanft anlächelte. "Du schaffst das schon. Vertrau auf dich", meinte er. "Glaubst du, wir können jetzt ein bisschen besser spielen?", fragte er schließlich. Er wollte Akira damit ablenken, damit dieser wieder etwas ruhiger wurde.

Der Junge nickte. "Ja, ich versuche es", meinte er und begann zu spielen.

Nervös stand Hikaru im Zug und fuhr einmal quer durch die Stadt. Er wusste, wo Akira wohnte und er wusste auch, wie weit es war, doch nun zog sich diese Entfernung zäh wie Kaugummi dahin. Wenn er doch nur endlich aus diesem stickigen Abteil herauskäme wäre er wesentlich glücklicher.

Nach gut zwanzig Minuten Fahrt kam er dann doch endlich an und stieg aus, atmete erst einmal kurz durch, ehe er sich dann zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Hause Touya machte.

Durch die etwas abgekühlte Luft hatte er sich beruhigt und stand nun vor dem Tor des großen Hauses. Kurz atmete er noch einmal tief durch, ehe er zur Haustür schritt und klingelte.

Er wartete ab, bis ihm eine Frau öffnete. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen und lächelte sie an.

"Du bist doch Shindou-kun, nicht wahr?", lächelte sie und ließ ihn eintreten.

"Ja, ich bin Shindou Hikaru. Ihr Sohn.. Akira... hat mich eingeladen hier das Wochenende zu verbringen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie das erlauben, Touya-san", meinte er höflich und verbeugte sich.

Akiras Mutter kicherte leise. "Nun gut. Es freut mich, dich endlich richtig kennen zu lernen. Komm ruhig rein, Akira erwartet dich schon", lächelte sie.

"Mutter!", hörte man plötzlich ein Zischen.

Hikaru blickte auf, sah den dunkelhaarigen in einer Tür stehen und lächelte ihn an. Dieser war rot geworden und sah seine Mutter streng an.

"Was denn, Schatz? Ich hab doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt...", lächelte sie und ließ die beiden Jungen allein.

Kurz standen sie schweigend da und sahen sich an, bis sich Akira wieder seiner guten Manieren erinnerte. "Himmel... Ich bin so was von ein schlechter Gastgeber", murmelte er verlegen und lächelte leicht. "Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer...", meinte er.

Hikaru nickte, lächelte ihn sanft an. "Du bist kein schlechter Gastgeber", widersprach er und folgte dem dunkelhaarigen dann nach oben.

Das Gästezimmer lag Akiras Zimmer gegenüber und so wurde ihm auch gleich das noch gezeigt. Daraufhin folgte eine kurze Hausbesichtigung, die schließlich in einem großen Raum endete, in dessen Mitte ein Goban aufgestellt war.

Die Tür zum Garten war offen und draußen in der Abendsonne saß der Meijin, der sich entspannt zurückgelehnt hatte.

"Vater?", fragte Akira leise und ging langsam zur Tür.

Der Meijin drehte sich um, lächelte die beiden Jungen an. "Ah, da seid ihr ja. Schön, dass ihr auch mal zu einem alten Mann wie mir den Kontakt sucht", schmunzelte er und erhob sich.

Hikaru blinzelte. "Aber... so alt sind Sie doch noch gar nicht..." widersprach er und trat neben Akira, der ihn überrascht ansah.

Auch der Meijin wunderte sich, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Doch doch, ich bin alt. Glaub mir ruhig, wenn ich es sage. Übrigens, es freut mich, dass du Akiras Angebot angenommen hast, Shindou-kun, und hier übernachtest, solange wir weg sind."

"Ah... das war doch selbstverständlich. Ich... ich leiste ihm gern Gesellschaft...", lächelte er verlegen.

Der Meijin nickte, deutete auf das Goban. "Hast du Lust, eine Partie Go mit mir zu spielen?"

Der dunkelhaarige kicherte leise.

"Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Hikaru, verstand es irgendwie nicht und lächelte Akiras Vater dann an. "Gern."

"Ich wusste nur, dass diese Frage kommt...", kicherte Akira und wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Hikaru sah ihn an, lächelte ihn sanft an. "Ach so...", meinte er und lachte.

Touya Kouyo betrachtete die beiden Jungen, lächelte stolz und nickte dann. "Dann lass uns mal anfangen", unterbrach er die beiden und ging zum Goban, setzte sich auf die eine Seite und wartete, bis Hikaru sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte.

Der schwarzblonde durfte anfangen und setzte den ersten Stein, während Akira sich neben ihn kniete um das Spiel zu verfolgen. Er wusste ja selbst, dass Hikaru gut war, doch gegen seinen Vater hatte er, genauso wie er selbst, kaum eine Chance.

Dennoch schlug er sich gut und bekam ein Lob des Meijin, der sehr zufrieden mit ihm war.

Hikaru strahlte, sah dann Akira an, der ihm lächelnd zunickte.

"Schau mal, Shindou-kun... Dieser Zug hier...", begann der Meijin plötzlich und deutete auf einen Stein. "Da warst du wohl mit deinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache, oder?", lächelte er.

Hikaru blickte aufs Bett, legte den Kopf schief. "Ja... irgendwie... wenn ich mir das jetzt so ansehe... ich hätte wohl besser zwei drüber setzen sollen..."

Der Meijin nickte. "Genau das ist es. Dennoch war es ein sehr gutes Spiel und nun weiß ich auch, dass ihr beide gleich stark seid."

Überrascht sah der ältere der beiden Jungen auf. "Gleich stark?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

Akira nickte leicht. "Ich sagte dir doch, dass du sehr gut geworden bist", lächelte er.

Der Meijin nickte wieder. "Ja. In euch beiden steckt großes Potential. Wenn ihr so weiter macht wie bisher, dann könnt ihr es bis an die Spitze schaffen. Haltet zusammen und helft euch gegenseitig. Auf dem Weg zur Spitze braucht man gute Freunde", erklärte er und lächelte, stand dann auf. "So, ich lasse euch dann mal alleine. Die Reise morgen wird anstrengend und ich möchte mich noch ein wenig ausruhen, bevor es Abendessen gibt", fügte er hinzu und verließ das Zimmer.

Schweigend sahen sich die zurückgelassenen an.

"Hat er das ernst gemeint?", fragte Hikaru schließlich leise.

Der andere nickte. "Ja, Vater sagt so etwas nicht nur im Spaß... Er meint es todernst... Und deshalb sollten wir befolgen, was er uns geraten hat", lächelte er nun und streckte sich.

"Lass uns noch ein wenig spielen, bevor es Essen gibt", schlug er vor und rutschte auf den Platz, der zuvor von seinem Vater besetzt war.

"Ok", grinste der andere und beide begannen die Steine vom Goban zu sammeln. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände kurz. Sie sahen sich an und lächelten verlegen.

/Himmel... wenn schon so eine kleine Berührung meinen Körper verrückt spielen lässt.../, dachte Akira leise und wünschte Hikaru viel Glück.

Dieser antwortete auf die gleiche Weise und beide begannen zu spielen.

Es war ein langsames Spiel. Jeder überlegte einige Zeit, bis er legte. Dabei achteten sie darauf, dass es nicht wirklich zu einem wilden Kampf kam. Es war eher ein Necken.

Kichernd kamen sie schließlich zum Ende, machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe, auszuzählen. Da sie ohne Komi gespielt hatten, wusste sie auch so, dass es unentschieden ausgegangen war.

"Sowas sollten wir öfters machen. Das hat Spaß gemacht...", lächelte Hikaru und sah den anderen an.

"Ja, finde ich auch", schmunzelte dieser und streckte sich.

In diesem Moment hörten sie ein leises Räuspern. Akira blickte zur Tür und erblickte seine Mutter.

"Kommt ihr zum Essen?", fragte sie und lächelte.

Beide Jungen nickten, standen auf und folgten ihr ins Esszimmer, wo sie alle Platz nahmen. Auch der Meijin war nun wieder da und befragte die beiden nach dem Spiel, welches sie kurz zuvor gespielt hatten.

"Wir haben ohne Komi gespielt und es ging unentschieden aus", erwiderte Akira lächelnd.

Zufrieden nickte sein Vater und sah dann den schwarzblonden Jungen prüfend an. "Erzähl uns doch mal, wie du so schnell so gut werden konntest. Wer ist denn dein Lehrer?"

Hikaru lächelte leicht und begann von Morishita-sensei zu erzählen. Dass Sai ihm noch viel mehr beigebracht hatte ließ er einfach weg.

"Soso... Bei Morishita-san lernst du also."

Der junge Pro nickte.

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ogata-kun dich zu meinem Unterricht eingeladen hat. Darf ich erfahren, warum du das Angebot nicht angenommen hast?"

Nun senkte er leicht den Kopf. "Es war...", er überlegte, ob er die ganze Wahrheit sagen sollte, ließ es dann aber, da er Akira nicht verletzen wollte. "... weil Waya mich zuerst zu Morishita-senseis Unterricht eingeladen und ich bereits zugesagt hatte", erklärte er schließlich und war zufrieden mit sich.

Kouyo nickte. "So ist das also. Und ich dachte, du hättest Angst vor mir. Schließlich bist du ja bei unserem ersten Spiel recht schnell verschwunden..."

Hikaru wurde rot, schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war nicht wegen Ihnen. Ich hatte mehr Angst vor mir selbst... Von Ihnen war ich fasziniert, weil sie die Steine so gut halten konnten und ich nicht...", gab er leise zu.

Der Meijin lächelte, nickte. "Nun gut, lassen wir das und widmen uns dem Essen ehe es kalt wird", schlug er vor, schließlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, den Jungen in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Sie aßen schweigend und unterhielten sich, als alle fertig waren, noch einige Zeit über Go, wobei Hikaru von seinem Spiel vom Vortag berichtete.

Akira war sofort Feuer und Flamme und war schon fast dabei, seinem Rivalen auf den Schoß zu krabbeln, so nah war er ihm gekommen.

"Würdest du mir das Spiel zeigen? Bitte... Ich habs gestern nicht mehr geschafft, kurz beim Institut vorbei zu schauen..."

Hikaru lachte leise. "Natürlich, mach ich doch gern", antwortete er.

Auch der Meijin lachte. "Na dann lauft schon... Bevor Akira dich noch vom Tisch schleift, Shindou-kun."

Akira zog daraufhin eine Schnute. "Das würde ich nie!", meinte er, schnappte sich Hikarus Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

"Wah... hey...", lachte der schwarzblonde Junge und folgte dem anderen dann.

"Gehen wir in mein Zimmer? Ich habe oben auch ein Goban stehen", fragte der dunkelhaarige und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

"Gern, wenn du möchtest."

Akira nickte, ging mit dem älteren dann hinauf in sein Zimmer und ließ sich von ihm schließlich das Spiel zeigen.

Nach kurzer Zeit schon waren sie fertig.

"Tja... und nach diesem Zug hat er aufgegeben... Dabei hatte ich noch gar nicht richtig angefangen...", lachte Hikaru leise.

Auch Akira kicherte, sah sich das Spiel an und nickte. "Er hat gemerkt, wie stark du bist..."

Verlegen lächelte der ältere nun. "Meinst du? Also ich finde, ich bin nicht besonders stark..."

"Doch, glaub mir ruhig. Vater hat es doch ebenfalls gesagt und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann wenigstens ihm."

"Ich glaube dir...", meinte der andere prompt, lächelte und gähnte dann hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Wir sollten uns schlafen legen. Es ist schon spät."

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", lächelte der ältere und streckte sich. "Ich werd dann mal nach gegenüber gehen...", meinte er und stand auf.

"Ok... dann... gute Nacht!", erwiderte Akira etwas enttäuscht. Eigentlich hatte er sich erhofft, dass Hikaru bei ihm schlafen würde, aber sie hatten schließlich noch Zeit und vielleicht würde er ja doch noch zu ihm kommen, morgen Abend oder vielleicht übermorgen... Jedenfalls würde er warten und wenn es ewig dauerte.

"Gute Nacht", lächelte der schwarzblonde Junge und verließ leise das Zimmer, tapste die zwei Schritte zum Gästezimmer und betrat es.

Lächelnd blickte er sich um. Zwar hätte er wirklich gern bei Akira im Zimmer geschlafen, doch es reichte auch, wenn er nun das Nachbarzimmer hatte und ihn in seiner Nähe wusste.

Leise zog er sich um, verschwand noch einmal kurz im Badezimmer und legte sich dann schlafen.

Auch Akira hatte sich umgezogen und war noch einmal ins Badezimmer verschwunden, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass er nicht mehr auf Hikaru treffen würde.

Müde legte er sich nun in sein Bett und schlang die Arme um sein Kissen, schnupperte daran.

Es roch ganz normal... Wie gerne hätte er jetzt Hikarus Kissen im Arm um ihn ganz nah bei sich zu wissen.

Leise seufzte er, schloss die Augen und war, wie Hikaru selbst, nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.

-Kapitel 4 ENDE-


	6. Schüchternes Herantasten

Titel: Ein Püppchen für die Liebe

Teil: 5/7

Autor: Rebi

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht! Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen und werde sie nach Vollendung dieser FF wieder zurückgeben (oder auch nicht, mal sehen xD)

Rating: PG12

Warnung: -

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker

Widmung: Für Chaosdiebin ^-^ Danke fürs Betalesen *ggg*

**Ein Püppchen für die Liebe**

**-Kapitel 5: "Schüchternes Herantasten"-**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde der Dunkelhaarige recht früh wach, blinzelte aber noch verschlafen in die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn geweckt hatten und lächelte dann.

Es war Samstag und nach dem Frühstück würden seine Eltern nach China reisen. Dann würde er endlich mit Hikaru alleine sein und malte sich schon aus, was sie alles anstellen konnten. Leider fiel ihm außer Go nicht viel ein und so hoffte er, dass Hikaru bessere Ideen als er selbst hatte.

Gut gelaunt sprang er aus dem Bett, lief kurz ins Badezimmer und wieder zurück, zog sich um und stürmte dann fast schon Hikarus Zimmer, sah diesen immer noch schlafend im Bett liegen.

Verzückt von diesem Anblick kniete er sich neben das Bett und betrachtete seinen heimlich Angebeteten.

Zärtlich lächelnd strich er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Der Ältere murmelte etwas unverständliches, lächelte dann im Schlaf und war wieder ruhig.

Akira unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Du bist so süß...", hauchte er, beugte sich herunter und hauchte dem anderen einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Nun verzog Hikaru leicht das Gesicht, murrte leise und öffnete dann langsam die Augen. Verschlafen blinzelte er, gähnte und sah dann in zwei hellblaue Augen.

Erschrocken wich er zurück, blinzelte wieder und erkannte Akira, der ihn belustigt ansah.

"Seh ich so schrecklich aus, dass du vor mir erschreckst?", fragte er mit einem neckenden Unterton.

"Ah...", überrascht sah Hikaru den anderen an, wurde rot. "Nein...tut mir leid...du siehst nicht schrecklich aus...ich...bin nur ein wenig sehr schreckhaft, wenn ich noch verschlafen bin...das lag jetzt nicht an dir..."

Der Dunkelhaarige betrachtete ihn, fing dann leise an zu kichern. "Hey, das gerade war nicht ernst gemeint, ne? Du brauchst deswegen nicht rot zu werden..." /Auch wenn es wahnsinnig süß aussieht!/

"Das weiß ich doch...", nuschelte der Ältere und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Akira lächelte sanft, setzte sich nun auf die Bettkante und zupfte an der Decke. "Hey, Langschläfer...Stehst du dann auf? Meine Eltern wollten doch schon zeitig frühstücken, damit sie ihren Flieger nicht verpassen", erinnerte er den anderen und stand dann auf.

"Wie spät ist es?", hörte er Hikarus gedämpfte Stimme unter der Decke.

"Halb acht. Und um halb zehn geht der Flieger...Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, wenn du fertig bist, kannst du ja einfach schnell bei mir vorbei schauen."

Akira ging langsam zur Tür, hörte dann ein leises Rascheln und sah zum Bett.

Hikaru hatte sich unter der Decke hervorgetraut und sah den anderen an. Er war nun nicht mehr rot, lächelte dafür leicht. "Ok, ich beeil mich", meinte er und sprang schließlich aus dem Bett.

Der Jüngere freute sich, verließ dann das Zimmer und setzte sich in seinem Zimmer auf sein ungemachtes Bett, holte seine kleine Hikaru-Puppe heraus und betrachtete sie. "Scheint so, als würde er sich, seit ich dich habe, viel mehr für mich interessieren...", flüsterte er leise zu dem Püppchen und lächelte. "Vielleicht wird mein Traum ja doch noch wahr...", fügte er hinzu und ließ sich nach hinten sinken, schloss die Augen und dachte daran, was alles passieren konnte, wenn sein Angebeteter seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

Das Blut schoss dem Jungen in die Wangen und schnell schob er einige schmutzige Gedanken ganz weit nach hinten. Daran wollte er nun nicht denken. Er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, jetzt da er mit dem anderen rund um die Uhr zusammen sein würde.

Liebevoll legte er das Püppchen beiseite, begann dann sein Zimmer ein wenig aufzuräumen und schob schließlich das Fenster auf um die Vögel draußen zu begrüßen.

Gerade in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

"Komm rein!", rief Akira, schnappte sich schnell das Püppchen und versteckte es unter seinem Kissen. Er tat schließlich so, als würde er gerade das Bett ordentlich machen.

Hikaru kam herein und lächelte verlegen. "Ich bin soweit...", meinte er.

Der Jüngere nickte, ging auf Hikaru zu und blickte auf ihn herunter, da er ihn um etwa einen halben Kopf überragte.

"Dann lass uns mal runter gehen. Meine Eltern freuen sich sicherlich, wenn wir sie verabschieden."

Der junge Pro nickte, ging mit Akira schließlich die Treppe hinunter. Ihn ärgerte es leicht, dass er zwar älter war, aber dennoch kleiner. Akira musste dies immer irgendwie in Szene setzen und es gelang ihm immer wieder aufs neue, Hikaru damit zu ärgern.

Akiras Eltern saßen bereits am Frühstückstisch und sahen auf, als die beiden Jungen das Zimmer betraten.

"Guten Morgen!", wünschten sie sich und die Jungs setzten sich an den Tisch. Etwas schüchtern nahm Hikaru eines der Brötchen aus dem Korb, welcher ihm von dem Jüngeren gereicht wurde und begann zu Frühstücken.

Es war ruhig während sie aßen. Keiner redete und doch herrschte eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Hikaru fühlte sich hier wohl, was wohl auch daran lag, dass er neben Akira saß, der ihn immer wieder leicht anlächelte.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, wurde es langsam hektisch. Die Jungs halfen beim Tisch abräumen, während der Meijin die restlichen Sachen packte.

Ein Wagen fuhr um kurz vor neun vor um die beiden Erwachsenen abzuholen.

Akira verabschiedete sich nüchtern von seinen Eltern. Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich vor Hikaru irgendwie privater zu werden.

Dieser stand daneben und wünschte beiden eine gute Reise und bedankte sich noch einmal, dass er solange hier bleiben durfte.

Schließlich ging alles schnell von statten. Die Eltern stiegen ins Auto und wurden zum Flughafen gebracht.

Erst jetzt realisierte Akira richtig, dass sie das Haus für sich alleine hatten.

Er grinste spitzbübisch, was man von ihm überhaupt nicht kannte und sah Hikaru dabei an. "Dann überleg dir mal, was wir alles machen könnten...Mir ist nämlich außer Go nichts eingefallen.", gab er zu und lächelte verlegen.

Der Ältere lachte leise auf, überlegte kurz. "Das Wetter ist immer noch angenehm und regnen soll es heute auch nicht, oder? Wie wäre es also, wenn wir einen Ausflug ans Meer machen würden? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du gern schwimmst."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte. "Das ist eine gute Idee. Hast du dafür denn alles dabei?"

Lächelnd nickte der andere. "Ja, ich hab irgendwie alles eingepackt, was ich gebrauchen könnte...", kicherte er.

"Fein, dann lass uns die Sachen packen und los gehen!", begeisterte sich Akira und zog den anderen einfach mit sich die Treppe hinauf.

Der Ältere quietschte leise auf, ließ sich aber widerstandslos hinaufziehen.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie ihre Sachen gepackt und ebenfalls noch Getränke und ein paar belegte Brötchen eingesteckt. Akira hatte irgendwo eine Schale Erdbeeren aufgetrieben, welche ebenfalls mitgenommen wurde.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus nach gut einer halben Stunde und fuhren mit dem Zug schließlich zum nächsten Strand.

Dieser war weniger überfüllt als sie angenommen hatten.

Schnell hatten sie auch eine ruhige Ecke gefunden, die hinter einigen Felsen versteckt war.

Dort breiteten sie eine große Decke aus und setzte sich, nachdem sie sich ausgezogen hatten.

Auch wenn er seine Badesachen bereits anhatte, hatte sich Akira ein wenig geschämt, doch er schob einfach alle Zweifel beiseite. Den heuten Tag wollte er genießen.

Doch schon nach etwa zehn Minuten in der Sonne spürte er ein unangenehmes Prickeln auf der Haut, kramte schnell die Sonnenmilch heraus und begann sich einzucremen.

Hikaru hatte sich derweil auf den Bauch gelegt und beobachtete den anderen nun.

"Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte er schließlich leise.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn an, nickte dann verlegen. "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..."

"Wenn es mir etwas ausmachen würde hätte ich sicher nicht gefragt, oder?", lächelte der andere und setzte sich auf.

Erfreut übergab Akira die Sonnenmilch und drehte sich dann um.

Währenddessen drückte Hikaru sich eine Portion Sonnenmilch auf die Hand, verrieb sie leicht zwischen den Handflächen und begann dann den Rücken des anderen einzucremen.

Schmunzelnd bemerkte er, wie der Jüngere unter seinen Berührungen erschauderte, dann aber ruhiger wurde und sich entspannte.

"Du kannst das gut...", murmelte er und ließ zu, dass Hikaru ihn schließlich massierte.

"Findest du?", erwiderte der Ältere und freute sich.

"Ja...", kam die leise Antwort, die schon fast geschnurrt klang.

Der junge Pro massierte ihn noch eine Weile weiter, ließ dann seine Hände auf den Schultern des anderen liegen.

"Cremest du mir auch meinen Rücken ein?", fragte er leise und lehnte sich soweit zu dem Jüngeren, dass er fast dessen Ohr mit den Lippen berührte.

Akira erschauderte wieder, nickte leicht. "Natürlich. Aber ich werde das wohl nicht so gut können wie du..."

"Das macht nichts, obwohl ich doch denke, dass du es sehr gut kannst."

"Du wirst es ja gleich merken...", lächelte der Dunkelhaarige und freute sich über das Vertrauen, welches ihm der andere schenkte.

Wieder wurde die Sonnenmilch übergeben und nun drehte sich Hikaru um, spürte dann auch gleich die warmen Hände des anderen auf seinem Rücken.

"Wir hätten uns daheim schon eincremen sollen... Deine Haut ist schon leicht gerötet...", bemerkte der Jüngere leise.

"Ach, das geht schon", lächelte Hikaru und ließ sich eincremen, entspannte sich ebenfalls. "Und du kannst das doch sehr gut... Ich hab's doch gewusst!"

Akira kicherte leise, war dann auch schon fertig und rutschte etwas von dem anderen weg.

"So... fertig...", meinte er und nickte zufrieden.

"Wie? Schon?", wollte Hikaru wissen und drehte sich zu dem anderen um, lächelte ihn aber süß an und cremte auch den Rest von seinem Körper ein.

Erst dann ließ er sich zurück fallen und streckte sich aus, sonnte sich ein wenig.

"So könnte es immer sein...keine Schule...keine Verpflichtungen...einfach nichts...", murmelte er.

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte, legte sich neben den anderen auf die Seite und betrachtete ihn. "Ja...das ist wirklich schön...", meinte er leise.

"Aber?", hakte der Ältere nach und blinzelte in die Sonne, sah dann zur Seite und den anderen an.

"Nichts aber. Ich finde es wirklich schön hier...Es ist so ruhig und entspannend..."

Zufrieden nickte Hikaru, rollte sich auf die Seite und sah den anderen an, lächelte. "Bleiben wir noch etwas liegen oder gehen wir ein bisschen schwimmen?"

"Ich weiß nicht...Was möchtest du denn lieber machen?"

"Schwimmen!", kam die prompte Antwort und Hikaru sprang auf, lächelte auf den anderen herunter. "Kommst du mit?", fragte er nun und hielt dem anderen die Hand hin.

Akira sah kurz auf die Hand, zögerte noch ein bisschen, aber dann griff er danach und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.

"Du bist leicht...", bemerkte der Ältere und lächelte sanft, lief dann das kurze Stück zum Wasser hinunter und stand schließlich bis zu den Knien im Wasser.

Der Dunkelhaarige war leicht rot geworden.

‚Du bist leicht...'

Dieser Satz hallte noch etliche Male in seinem Kopf wieder, ehe er sich endlich dazu aufraffen konnte sich zu bewegen und zu seinem heimlich Angebeteten lief.

"Was war denn gerade? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", wollte dieser wissen, da der Jüngere sich recht viel Zeit gelassen hatte, um ihm hinterher zu kommen.

Leicht schüttelte Akira den Kopf. "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Bisher hat nur noch niemand zu mir gesagt, dass ich leicht bin", erklärte er und lief weiter ins Wasser hinaus, schauderte leicht da es weiter draußen doch recht kühl war.

Hikaru sah ihm nach, lächelte dann aber und folgte ihm.

"Dir hat echt noch niemand gesagt, wie leicht du bist?", fragte er noch einmal und kam sehr nahe an den anderen heran, grinste dann frech und zog ihm die Beine mit einem Fuß weg, schnappte sich seine Hand und sah zu, wie der andere unterging.

Akira quietschte auf, schnappte nach Luft und ging dann unter.

Erschrocken krallte er sich an Hikarus Hand, versuchte wieder festen Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen und tauchte dann langsam wieder auf, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Das war gemein!", rief er, stürzte sich auf den anderen und drückte ihn unter Wasser, was jedoch nicht ganz so funktionierte.

Hikaru stand wie ein Fels, kicherte und schob den anderen von sich. "Ich sagte doch, du bist zu leicht", schmunzelte er und tauchte dann kurz unter um sich ganz an das Wasser zu gewöhnen.

Akira blieb schmollend neben ihm stehen, fühlte dann zwei tastende Hände an seinem Bauch und an der Taille und erschauderte wieder.

Langsam wurde er unter Wasser gezogen. Diesmal war er darauf vorbereitet und ließ es auch zu, sah dann in die grünen Augen des anderen, die ihn sanft anfunkelten.

Akira lächelte zurück, tauchte dann aber wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft.

Der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren tauchte neben ihm auf, schmunzelte. "Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre auch so leicht wie du...", gab er leise von sich und kicherte dann. "Aber dann finde ich es wieder gut, so wie ich bin."

/Ich finde dich so wie du bist perfekt.../, dachte Akira und lächelte einfach nur.

"Schwimmen wir ein Stück nach draußen? Da habe ich dann keinen Vorteil mehr.", schmunzelte der Ältere und stieß sich leicht vom Boden ab, paddelte hinaus.

Akira folgte ihm nach kurzem Überlegen. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, keinen festen Boden mehr unter sich zu spüren, doch da er nicht allein war, verließ er sich darauf, dass der andere auf ihn aufpasste.

Lächelnd wartete Hikaru auf den anderen. Er war nicht weit geschwommen, doch das Meer war hier schon so tief, dass beide nicht mehr stehen konnten.

Etwas unruhiger werdend hielt sich der Dunkelhaarige nun nah am anderen, welches dies schweigend zur Kenntnis nahm.

Er lächelte ihn sogar an, nahm sanft die Hand des anderen und schwamm noch ein Stückchen weiter hinaus.

Hier draußen gab es keine hohen Wellen, das Wasser war ruhig.

Es war schön und doch aufregend.

Akira drückte sanft die Hand des anderen, fühlte sich nun etwas sicherer und lächelte.

Eine Zeit lang tollten die beiden im Wasser herum, bis sie müde waren und Akira sich leicht an dem anderen festhielt.

"Hey, bist du ok?", fragte der Ältere besorgt und legte sanft einen Arm um die Taille des anderen.

Dieser nickte leicht. "Ich bin nur müde...", murmelte er und kuschelte sich leicht in die Umarmung.

"Dann lass uns zurück schwimmen. Halt dich an mir fest, ich schaff das schon", lächelte er und wartete, bis Akira sich an ihm festhielt, schwamm dann langsam los.

Er spürte kaum, dass noch ein zusätzliches Gewicht an ihm hing so leicht war der andere Junge.

Schließlich hatte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, zog den anderen zu sich und hob ihn einfach auf seine Arme, watete so aus dem Wasser und trug ihn zurück zur Decke.

Akira war leicht rot geworden, schlang seine Arme aber um den Hals des anderen und ließ sich tragen.

Erst als er auf der Decke saß und ein Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt bekam sah er wieder auf. "Danke. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."

"Sag doch so was nicht. Ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich dir helfe. Schließlich war es ja meine Idee, weiter raus zu schwimmen."

Lächelnd und in ein Handtuch gewickelt ließ er sich neben den anderen auf die Decke fallen, rubbelte sich leicht trocken und ließ sich schließlich von der Sonne vollends trocknen.

Akira betrachtete ihn mit leuchtenden Augen. "Danke für alles...", flüsterte er, ehe er sich ebenfalls abtrocknete und sich dann neben dem Älteren in die Sonne legte und die Augen schloss.

Hikaru war glücklich, döste nach einiger Zeit schließlich ein und rollte sich auf die Seite.

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte vor einiger Zeit angefangen, den anderen wieder zu beobachten und lächelte nun sanft und strich dem anderen eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Er sah wahnsinnig süß aus, wenn er schlief und Akira war mehr als nur glücklich, dass er nun mit dem anderen das Wochenende verbringen durfte. Er war ihm bereits näher gekommen als er es sich zu träumen wagte. Schmunzelnd streckte er sich, drehte sich auf den Bauch und legte den Kopf auf die Arme, entspannte sich.

Nach einer Weile war auch er eingedöst.

Erst als ein frischer Wind aufkam wurde er wieder munter und fröstelte leicht, zog sich sein Shirt wieder an.

"Shindou?", fragte er leise als er sah, dass der andere immer noch neben ihm lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

"Shindou...Hey, wach auf, du hast lang genug geschlafen...", meinte er nun etwas lauter und stubste den anderen sanft an.

Dieser nuschelte irgendetwas leise, schlug dann langsam die Augen auf und blinzelte. "Was ist los?", fragte er verschlafen und gähnte, streckte sich.

"Na endlich, ich dachte, du wolltest den ganzen Tag verschlafen.", neckte Akira ihn und lächelte.

"Ne, hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor...Hab ich denn geschlafen?"

Nun konnte sich der Jüngere kaum noch halten, lachte laut los und kippte nach hinten um, hielt sich den Bauch.

"Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?", fragte Hikaru verwirrt und betrachtete den anderen, der immer noch laut lachte und kaum mehr aufhören konnte.

Schmollend setzte der Schwarzblonde sich auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich weg.

Nun endlich beruhigte sich Akira wieder, krabbelte auf allen vieren langsam zu Hikaru und blickte über seine Schulter. "Tut mir leid...", lächelte er sanft. "Sei nicht mehr beleidigt, ja? Ich fand das nur gerade so witzig...dass du nicht mal gewusst hast, dass du überhaupt geschlafen hast."

"Hm...", grummelte der Ältere, bemerkte dann wie der andere sich zurück zog und etwas in ihren Taschen suchte, dann wieder zu ihm kam.

"Augen zu", meinte er und widerwillig schloss Hikaru die Augen.

"Mund auf...", hörte er die sanfte Stimme des anderen nahe seines Ohres und konnte nicht anders als der Aufforderung zu folgen.

Akira schmunzelte, war froh, dass der andere alles tat, was er wollte und steckte ihm schließlich eine der Erdbeeren zwischen die Lippen.

Überrascht öffnete der Ältere die Augen, biss dann vorsichtig zu und schmeckte die Erdbeere, begann dann breit zu lächeln.

"Danke!", mümmelte er und aß die Frucht, drehte sich nun wieder zu Akira, der sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte und eine Erdbeere nach der anderen futterte.

"Nimm dir ruhig, wenn du noch möchtest", bot er dem anderen an und schob die Schale zwischen sie beide.

Gemeinsam aßen sie nun die Erdbeeren. Das kleine Missverständnis von eben war wieder vergessen.

-Kapitel 5 ENDE-


	7. Alles vorbei?

Titel: Ein Püppchen für die Liebe

Teil: 6/7

Autor: Rebi

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht! Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen und werde sie nach Vollendung dieser FF wieder zurückgeben (oder auch nicht, mal sehen xD)

Rating: PG12

Warnung: -

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker

Widmung: Für Chaosdiebin ^-^ Danke fürs Betalesen *ggg*

**Ein Püppchen für die Liebe**

**-Kapitel 6: "Alles vorbei?"-**

Müde aber glücklich kamen die beiden am späten Abend heim, ließen sich auf das bequeme Sofa fallen, das im Wohnzimmer stand und entspannten sich.

Wie schnell so ein Tag vorbei sein konnte, hatten sie heute wieder bewiesen bekommen.

Eigentlich hatten sie ausgemacht, dass sie noch eine Partie Go spielen wollten, doch Hikaru war so erschöpft, dass er nach wenigen Minuten auf dem Sofa einschlief.

Akira belächelte dies, ließ ihn gewähren und stand schließlich auf um ihnen etwas zu essen zu machen.

Die Brötchen hatten sie alle aufgegessen und waren trotzdem immer noch sehr hungrig, auch wenn die Müdigkeit dies bei Hikaru verdrängte.

Gähnend streckte sich der Dunkelhaarige, überlegte kurz und beugte sich dann über den anderen, nachdem er einige Sushi im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte, die seine Mutter ihnen zubereitet hatte. Nun hatte er einen ganzen Teller davon ins Wohnzimmer getragen.

"Shindou... komm wach auf...", versuchte er sanft den anderen zu wecken.

Hikaru reagierte nicht, schlief weiter.

"Hey, Shindou!", meinte Akira nun lauter und rüttelte sanft an der Schulter des anderen.

"Hm... ich bin müde...", murmelte der Ältere nun.

"Ich weiß, werd aber bitte trotzdem wach. Ich hab hier etwas zu essen für uns... Und wenn du dann willst, können wir uns ja schlafen legen", schlug der Jüngere vor und setzte einen Hundeblick auf. "Shindou... bitte..."

"Nenn mich nicht so... Das hört sich so an als wären wir Fremde... Nenn mich Hikaru...", meinte der andere nun und schlug die Augen auf.

Akira blickte ihn verwirrt an, lächelte dann aber zuckersüß. "Ok, Hikaru-kun... Lass uns was essen und dann schlafen gehen, ja?"

"Ja, das hört sich gut an", erwiderte Hikaru müde und lächelte, streckte sich leicht, ehe er sich richtig hinsetzte, nach einem Paar Stäbchen griff und sich eines der Sushi angelte.

Akira kicherte leise, stellte den Teller zwischen sie und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Der Teller wurde leer und beide lehnten sich schließlich müder denn je zurück.

"Wie sollen wir es jetzt noch nach oben schaffen...", fragte der Dunkelhaarige leise und streckte sich.

"Soll ich dich wieder tragen?", fragte Hikaru und lächelte. Er war nun durch das Essen wieder wacher geworden und zog nun leicht die Beine an sich, sah den anderen an.

Akira wurde leicht rot. "Wenn du darauf bestehst mich zu tragen..."

"Wenn du selbst laufen willst, dann musst du es nur sagen...", erwiderte der Ältere und lächelte.

"Ok... ich laufe selbst, aber dafür schläfst du dann auch bei mir", meinte Akira und wurde wieder rot.

Der Ältere blinzelte, sah den anderen an und nickte. "Gut, wenn du das möchtest, dann machen wir es so", lächelte er.

Erleichtert sah Akira in zwei grüne, funkelnde Augen, hatte das Gefühl darin zu ertrinken und lächelte dann.

"Lass uns schlafen gehen...", meinte der Dunkelhaarige nun und stand langsam auf, streckte sich und war irgendwie aufgeregt.

Hikaru würde bei ihm schlafen und er würde vielleicht auch wieder mit ihm kuscheln können.

Freudig aber müde tapste er die Treppe hinauf, blieb vor seinem Zimmer stehen.

"Kommst du dann zu mir rüber, wenn du umgezogen bist?", fragte er leise und lächelte verlegen.

Der schwarzblonde Junge nickte. "Ja, mach ich. Ich beeil mich, ja?"

"Ja...", hauchte Akira, lehnte sich leicht gegen die Tür und sah zu wie der andere im Zimmer verschwand.

Wie auf Wolken betrat er sein eigenes Zimmer, zog sich dann schnell um und wartete dann auf dem Bett sitzend, bis Hikaru klopfte.

Erwartungsvoll sah der Jüngere zur Tür, bat den anderen dann herein, der schließlich leise die Tür hinter sich schloss und schüchtern an der Tür stehen blieb.

"Komm her...", lächelte Akira und krabbelte unter die Decke, hob diese dann an.

Hikaru nickte, legte sich schnell neben den anderen und blieb ganz ruhig liegen.

Der Dunkelhaarige kicherte. "Also letztes Wochenende warst du nicht so schüchtern", schmunzelte er.

"Da hattest du auch was getrunken und ich wollte nicht, dass du aus dem Bett fällst", erwiderte der Ältere mit leicht roten Wangen. Er drehte sich leicht weg und Akira somit den Rücken zu.

"Und jetzt bin ich müde und möchte niemand schmollendes neben mir haben", murmelte er sanft, rutschte etwas näher an den anderen und schloss die Augen.

Hikaru erschauderte, als er den warmen Atem des anderen in seinem Nacken spürte. "Tut mir leid...", murmelte er zurück und drehte sich wieder um, sah in die hellblauen Augen des Jüngeren, die ihn spitzbübisch anblitzten.

Akira lächelte sanft. "Lass uns schlafen. Der Tag war anstrengend..."

"Aber durchaus wiederholenswert, nicht wahr?", schmunzelte Hikaru, kuschelte sich neben seinem Freund ans Kissen und schloss dann die Augen.

"Ja... das müssen wir mal wieder machen...", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige, doch Hikaru bekam schon nichts mehr mit.

Er war schneller eingeschlafen, als der Jüngere gedacht hatte und so hatte er nun Zeit seinen heimlich Angebeteten eingehend zu betrachten.

Wie gerne würde er ihn in den Arm nehmen oder sich an die Brust des anderen kuscheln. Es würde ihm auch schon reichen, wenn er die Hand des anderen halten dürfte. Doch er hielt sich zurück, wollte den ruhigen Schlaf des Älteren nicht stören und versuchte deshalb ebenfalls zu schlafen.

Es gelang ihm auch nach einiger Zeit, doch er war sehr unruhig.

Gegen Mitternacht wurde der schwarzblonde Junge wach, da er leicht angestoßen wurde. Verschlafen blickte er neben sich, wurde dann leicht rot, bis er sich erinnerte, dass er ja bei den Touyas übernachtete und Akira ihn bei sich haben wollte.

Er betrachtete den anderen Jungen, strich ihm sacht einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und legte dann einfach einen Arm um die schmale Hüfte des anderen.

Akira beruhigte sich sofort, rutschte etwas näher und schlief dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen weiter.

Kopfschüttelnd lächelte Hikaru, legte sich wieder entspannt hin und schlief nach kurzer Zeit erneut ein.

Erst am späten Morgen wurde der Schwarzblonde wieder wach. Er hatte den Arm immer noch über den anderen gelegt, der immer noch schlief und dabei ein süßes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Es sah so aus, als träumte er gerade etwas Schönes.

Leise schnurrend blieb Hikaru liegen und atmete den Duft des anderen ein, freute sich einfach nur, ihm so nahe sein zu dürfen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er das auch durfte, wenn Akira nicht angetrunken war.

Vielleicht gab es ja noch Hoffnung für sie beide.

Hikaru dachte nach, überlegte, ob er seine Gefühle vielleicht endlich gestehen sollte. Doch was war, wenn dieser ihn dann nicht mehr mochte? Wenn er ihn gerade dadurch richtig anfing zu hassen?

Der Schwarzblonde war sich sicher, dass er das nicht überstehen würde. Er hatte sein Herz verschenkt ohne es zu bemerken und lieber würde er weiterhin nur träumen, als der vielleicht bitteren Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen und mit einem gebrochenen Herzen zurück gelassen werden. Nein, lieber beließ er ihre derzeitige Situation so wie sie war. Es reichte ihm eh, mit dem anderen Spaß zu haben und nur als Freund angesehen zu werden.

Akira regte sich in seinem Arm, drehte sich leicht zu ihm und schlief dann weiter.

Sanft ließ der Ältere seinen Blick über das Gesicht des anderen gleiten, seufzte dann leise und schloss wieder die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er auch noch ein bisschen schlafen. Schaden konnte es schließlich nicht. Außerdem war Sonntag und da durfte man später aufstehen...

Er döste ein und wurde erst wieder wach, als der andere sich langsam von ihm löste, ihn wieder zudeckte und dann leise zur Tür tapste.

Verschlafen gähnte Hikaru, blickte Akira nach, der nun zu ihm sah.

"Schlaf noch ein bisschen... Ich bin gleich wieder da...", lächelte dieser und verschwand nach draußen.

Lächelnd schmiegte sich der Ältere an das Kissen. Es roch hier alles wunderbar nach Akira und er hoffte, dass der andere sich beeilen und ihn nicht so lange alleine lassen würde.

Etwa zwei Minuten später kam der Dunkelhaarige auch schon wieder zurück, rutschte wieder unter die Decke und sah Hikaru dann an, lächelte.

"Das ist deine Taktik also...", schmunzelte er und erhielt einen verwirrten Blick des Älteren.

"Na... erst auf schüchtern machen und sich dann klammheimlich ankuscheln", neckte Akira ihn und legte sich auf die Seite.

"Hm... vielleicht war es auch nur, weil ich nicht ständig von dir geweckt werden wollte...", erwiderte Hikaru und grinste frech.

"Ano? Hab ich dich geweckt? Tut mir leid..."

"Schon ok... Du hast danach friedlich weiter geschlafen, also dachte ich mir, dass es so falsch gar nicht sein kann, wenn ich meinen Arm einfach liegen lasse..."

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte erleichtert. "Manchmal bin ich schon komisch... Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, schlecht geträumt zu haben...", log er.

Natürlich konnte er sich sehr gut daran erinnern. Er hatte im Traum seinem Traum-Hikaru seine Gefühle gestanden und dieser hatte ihn zurück gewiesen. Es war einer der Träume, die er in letzter Zeit immer öfters gehabt hatte und er hatte sich auch schon überlegt, ob er nicht endlich etwas sagen sollte. Doch dann tauchte immer wieder dieser bitterböse Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren vor seinem inneren Auge auf, der ihn hassend anstarrte. Und genau dieser Blick verhinderte, dass er etwas sagen würde. Er wollte, dass es so blieb, wollte sich damit begnügen, dem anderen einfach nur freundschaftlich näher zu kommen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er das nicht ewig durchhalten würde.

"Träumst du?", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme des anderen nahe seinem Ohr.

Hikaru hatte sich wieder zurückgelegt und war etwas näher gerutscht, sodass sich nun ihre Arme leicht berührten.

Akira bekam eine Gänsehaut, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. "Nein... warum fragst du?"

"Weil du mir nicht zuhörst...", lächelte der Ältere. "Ich wollte wissen, ob wir aufstehen oder noch liegen bleiben sollen..."

"Hm...", überlegte der Dunkelhaarige. "Was wäre dir denn lieber?"

"Liegen bleiben... Es ist gerade so schön warm hier...", schmunzelte der andere und lächelte süß.

Akira nickte. "Ok, dann bleiben wir noch liegen", lächelte er und entspannte sich nun wieder.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf redete ihm zu, er solle sich doch einfach ein wenig ankuscheln, doch das traute er sich dann doch nicht und blieb einfach so liegen.

Zufrieden schloss der Ältere wieder die Augen. Er wollte Akiras Nähe weiterhin spüren. Vielleicht war dies wirklich das letzte Mal, dass er neben dem anderen aufwachen durfte.

"Fühlst du dich hier überhaupt wohl?", hörte er schließlich, öffnete die Augen und sah in die des anderen, nickte leicht.

"Ja, ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl. Warum fragst du?"

"Ach... nur so..."

"Nur so?"

"Ja..."

Damit war das kurze Gespräch beendet und beide hingen wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

Erst ein lautes Knurren ließ sie aufschrecken. Hikarus Magen meldete lautstark, dass er Hunger hatte und ließ deshalb auch die Wangen des Älteren sanft erröten.

Akira kicherte, stand dann langsam auf. "Na komm, lass uns frühstücken. Bevor du noch auf die Idee kommst und anfängst mich anzuknabbern", lächelte er. /Obwohl mir das eigentlich gefallen würde.../, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Hikaru folgte ihm mit immer noch roten Wangen. Sie hatten sich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht und sich umgezogen, sondern tapsten nun einfach im Schlafanzug durch das Haus, da sie wussten, dass sie vollkommen alleine hier waren.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück setzten sie sich an das Goban und spielten zwei Partien hintereinander, ehe sie auf die Idee kamen, sich endlich einmal anzuziehen.

Kichernd verzogen sie sich in ihren Zimmern und zogen sich um, trafen sich dann auf dem Gang wieder.

"Wir haben jetzt noch den ganzen Mittag und Abend... Irgendwelche Ideen, was wir machen könnten?", fragte Akira, als sie die Treppe hinunter gingen.

"Hm... nein nicht wirklich... Wir könnten einen Ausflug machen... Uns irgendetwas anschauen oder so..."

"Hm... keine schlechte Idee...", lächelte der Jüngere und streckte sich. "Ich weiß, dass es hier in der Nähe eine Art Sternwarte gibt... Wie wäre es, wenn wir dahin gehen?"

Hikaru legte den Kopf schief, nickte dann. "Gern, das hört sich interessant an! Lass uns dorthin gehen, ja?", ereiferte sich der Ältere.

Akira kicherte, nickte dann. "Ok."

Wenige Minuten später waren sie auch schon an der Tür, zogen sich die Schuhe an und verließen dann das Haus, machten sich auf den Weg zu dieser Sternwarte, die etwas außerhalb der Stadt auf einem Berg stand. Etwa einen Kilometer davon entfernt gab es noch ein Planetarium, welches die beiden ebenfalls mit Begeisterung aufsuchten.

Sie erfuhren viel über die Sterne und Sternbilder, genauso wie auch über die Planeten.

Zufrieden und um einiges schlauer machten sie sich am späten Nachmittag wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, alberten dabei herum und lachten viel.

Nach etwa einer Stunde kamen sie schließlich wieder beim Haus der Touyas an.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich hier sein darf...", meinte Hikaru plötzlich und sah den anderen an.

Akira schloss die Tür auf, trat dann ein und lächelte zuckersüß. "Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich gefragt habe... Alleine hätte ich es wohl nicht ausgehalten das ganze Wochenende über..."

Der Schwarzblonde lächelte, betrat dann das Haus.

Sie zogen sich die Schuhe aus und gingen in das Zimmer, in welchem das Goban stand, setzten sich aber nach draußen an die frische Luft und blickten in den Himmel, sahen der Sonne beim Untergehen zu.

"Schläfst du heute wieder bei mir?", fragte Akira plötzlich und rollte sich auf den Bauch, sah den anderen an, der mit dem Kopf zu ihm lag.

Hikaru blinzelte, sah den anderen an und drehte sich leicht, nickte. "Gern, wenn du das möchtest.", antwortete er und bekam ein Strahlen von Akira, das er bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.

Er freute sich, streckte sich leicht aus.

"Ach ja... wann kommen deine Eltern eigentlich wieder?"

"Hm... voraussichtlich erst Dienstagabend... Bleibst du solange hier?", fragte der Jüngere und setzte wieder diesen Hundeblick auf, mit welchem er Hikaru immer herumgekriegt hatte.

Der Schwarzblonde lächelte. "Gern, wenn du es solange noch mit mir aushältst. Aber ich sollte vorher noch meine Mutter anrufen... Die erwartet mich nämlich schon morgen Abend zurück..."

"Natürlich, das kannst du ja gleich machen. Komm, ich zeig dir, wo das Telefon steht", lächelte der andere und sprang auf.

Akira zeigte ihm das Telefon und der Ältere rief dann schließlich kurz zu Hause bei sich an, sagte seiner Mutter bescheid, die nichts dagegen hatte und lächelte den Dunkelhaarigen schließlich an. "So... Meine Mutter weiß bescheid", lächelte er und legte auf, sah den anderen an.

"Gut, dann lass uns jetzt was essen und dann noch eine Partie Go spielen?"

"Hört sich gut an. Wie wärs mit Blitz-Go?", grinste Hikaru und bekam ein Nicken.

"Darin schlägst du mich zwar dann, aber egal", lachte Akira und beide gingen in die Küche, kochten sich eine Kleinigkeit und aßen dann zu Abend, ehe sie sich wieder an das Goban setzten und zu spielen begannen.

Wie immer schenkten sie sich nichts und wieder einmal merkte Akira, wie gut Hikaru bereits war, da er ihn mit Leichtigkeit abhängte.

Am Ende saßen sie außer Atem da, sahen sich an und lächelten dann.

"Ich sagte doch, du schlägst mich...", meinte Akira leise und schmunzelte.

"Naja...", lächelte Hikaru und streckte sich.

"Nix naja. Aber egal jetzt. Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt Lust hätte?", grinste der Dunkelhaarige.

"Auf was?"

"Baden", grinste Akira immer noch und stand auf.

Hikaru wurde rot, als er sich vorstellte wie er und Akira gemeinsam badeten.

"Magst du auch?", fragte der Jüngere und beachtete die Röte nicht.

"Ano... gern..."

"Ok, dann geh du zuerst."

Der Schwarzblonde blinzelte verwirrt. "Sicher?", fragte er.

"Ja, sicher. Komm schon, du kannst von mir alles haben", lächelte Akira.

Leise folgte er dem anderen ins Badezimmer, ließ sich alles geben was er brauchte und begann dann zu baden.

Immer wieder wurde er leicht rot, weil er so blöd gewesen war und gedacht hatte, dass Akira mit ihm gemeinsam baden wollte. Hikaru war sich sicher, dass das sein Körper wohl nicht ganz spurlos über sich hätte ergehen lassen.

Der junge Pro seufzte, ließ den Kopf hängen. Er durfte nicht daran denken, sonst würde es wohl noch peinlicher für ihn werden.

Er beeilte sich. um Akira nicht zu lange warten zu lassen, schlupfte dann in saubere und bequeme Kleidung, ehe er das Badezimmer verließ und bei seinem Gastgeber an der Tür klopfte.

"Komm rein!", rief Akira, als er das Klopfen vernahm und sah zur Tür. Er hatte sich die kurze Wartezeit mit einem Kifu vertrieben und lächelte den anderen nun an, als dieser ins Zimmer trat.

"Fertig?", fragte er und erhob sich, trat näher an den Älteren heran.

Hikaru nickte, lächelte sanft. "Danke, dass ich baden durfte. Jetzt fühl ich mich gleich viel wohler." /Und jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du immer so lecker riechst.../, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und schmunzelte.

"Siehst du", neckte Akira ihn und grinste frech. "Wartest du hier auf mich? Ich beeile mich", lächelte er dann und schob sich an dem anderen vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

Kurz sah der Schwarzblonde ihm nach, blickte sich dann im Zimmer um und lächelte. Trotz dass hier fast alles mit Go zu tun hatte, war es doch sehr gemütlich hier und so entschloss er sich, einmal das Bücherregal durch zu suchen. Vielleicht fand sich ja ein gutes Buch.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er wirklich ein interessant klingendes Buch entdeckt und setze sich damit auf das Bett, zog die Beine an und blätterte ein wenig darin herum.

Durch das Lesen wurde er jedoch schnell müde und ließ sich auf die Seite sinken, legte den Kopf auf das Kissen und schlang die Arme leicht darum.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas unter dem Kissen.

Neugierig zog er das Etwas, das sehr weich und nicht größer als seine Hand war, hervor, starrte dann auf das kleine Püppchen, das ihm verdammt ähnlich sah.

Hikaru stockte. Natürlich kannte er diese Puppen. Auch er hatte bereits von Akari eine angeboten bekommen, doch er hatte abgelehnt, da er mit dem Nachbarsmädchen lieber nur befreundet war. Schließlich empfand er nichts für sie. Akari hatte es damals verstanden, war aber auch etwas enttäuscht gewesen.

Dass er aber nun solch eine Puppe, die aussah, wie er selbst, bei Akira fand, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.

Empfand der Jüngere etwas für ihn? Wäre das möglich? Oder träumte er einfach nur? Schlief er tief und fest? War das etwa alles nur einer seiner Wünsche, die er nun im Traum verarbeitete?

Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend beschloss er, den anderen, später wenn er zurückkam, einfach einmal danach zu fragen.

Akira ahnte derweil nicht, dass sein Geheimnis aufgeflogen war und badete summend weiter. Er hatte sich gefreut, als der andere endlich fertig war und so gut gerochen hatte. Natürlich hatte er ihm absichtlich sein Shampoo gegeben. Auch das Duschgel, welches er nun selbst benutzte, war sein eigenes.

Tief atmete er ein, ließ sich dann ins Wasser sinken und entspannte sich, ließ seine Gedanken wandern und sah plötzlich das Bild von Hikaru vor sich, dem er gerade vorgeschlagen hatte zu baden. Er war rot geworden und der Dunkelhaarige kicherte leise bei der Vorstellung, was in dem süßen Kopf des anderen vorging.

Vermutlich hatte er gedacht, dass sie gemeinsam baden würden, doch da musste Akira ihn leider enttäuschen. Es wäre für ihn selbst wohl ein recht peinlicher Auftritt geworden, wenn der Ältere ihn gesehen hätte. Und das hatte er vermeiden wollen.

Nach einer kurzen Weile stand er wieder auf, ließ das Wasser ablaufen und trocknete sich ab, zog sich ebenfalls bequeme Kleidung an.

Seine Haare waren immer noch feucht, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Er band sie einfach etwas nach hinten, sodass sie ihm nicht ständig im Gesicht hingen.

Zufrieden ging er nun wieder zu seinem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und lächelte Hikaru an, der immer noch auf dem Bett des anderen lag.

Dennoch erstarrte er, als er sein Püppchen in der Hand des anderen sah, wurde bleich und schluckte.

Jetzt war alles aus...

-Kapitel 6 ENDE-


	8. Der Anfang vom Ende

Titel: Ein Püppchen für die Liebe

Teil: 7/7

Autor: Rebi

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht! Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen und werde sie nach Vollendung dieser FF wieder zurückgeben (oder auch nicht, mal sehen xD)

Rating: PG12

Warnung: -

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker

Widmung: Für Chaosdiebin ^-^ Danke fürs Betalesen *ggg*

**Ein Püppchen für die Liebe**

**-Kapitel 7: "Der Anfang vom Ende"-**

Zufrieden ging er nun wieder zu seinem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und lächelte Hikaru an, der immer noch auf dem Bett des anderen lag.

Dennoch erstarrte er, als er sein Püppchen in der Hand des anderen sah, wurde bleich und schluckte.

Jetzt war alles aus...

Hikaru sah auf, als der andere eintrat, sah dann wie dieser bleich wurde und sah auf die kleine Puppe in seiner Hand.

"Bedeutet es das, was ich denke?", fragte er leise und setzte sich auf.

Akira schluckte wieder, hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und sah bereits, wie Hikaru ihn nun anschreien würde, ihn für immer verlassen würde.

Er antwortete nicht auf die Frage, drehte sich nur um.

"Es tut mir leid...", hauchte er leise, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss und die Treppe hinunter lief, sich schnell die Schuhe anzog und das Haus verließ.

Kleine Tränen rannen über seine Wangen während er so schnell lief wie er nur konnte. Er wollte weg, wollte davon laufen, wollte das unvermeidliche hinaus zögern.

Verwirrt blickte der schwarzblonde dem anderen hinterher. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als ihm klar wurde, dass Akira seine Frage indirekt mit einem 'ja' beantwortet hatte. Überglücklich sprang er aus dem Bett, wollte dem anderen hinterher, doch da hörte er bereits die Haustür, die ins Schloss fiel.

"Warum... warum läuft er denn weg?", fragte er sich leise, als er das Zimmer verließ und dem anderen folgte.

/Hat er vielleicht genauso viel Angst gehabt wie ich? Aber... warum läuft er dann weg? Denkt er vielleicht, dass ich ihn nun nicht mehr mag?/

Hikaru lief los, das Püppchen hielt er fest in seiner Hand und begann zu suchen. Er wollte den anderen nicht verlieren, wollte bei ihm bleiben.

Akira lief. Immer mehr Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick, sodass er alles nur noch verschwommen sah. Er achtete nicht auf die Leute, die ihm entgegen kamen. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Irgendwann aber verließ ihn seine Kraft und er wurde langsamer, atmete schwer. Dennoch blieb er nicht stehen, ging langsam weiter.

Der ältere suchte weiter. Weit konnte der andere ja nicht gekommen sein.

Nach einer fast endlosen Suche sah er ihn schließlich. Er stand an einer Ampel, achtete nicht auf die Leute um ihn herum und lief dann langsam los, als es für die Fußgänger grün wurde.

Hikaru beeilte sich. Er wusste, dass die Grünphase dieser Ampel nicht sehr lange andauerte und bei Akiras derzeitigen Tempo würde er es nicht einmal halb über die Straße schaffen, ehe es wieder rot wurde.

Und tatsächlich. In diesem Moment sprang die Anzeige um und die Motoren der Autos heulten auf.

Akira bekam davon nichts mit. Er lief langsam weiter. Für ihn war nun eh alles zu spät. Hikaru würde ihn nicht mehr sehen wollen. Nie wieder würde er ein Lächeln geschenkt bekommen und nie wieder würden sie so viel Spaß zusammen haben wie die Tage zuvor.

Der schwarzblonde schluckte, als ein Wagen um die Ecke gerauscht kam und direkt auf Akira zuhielt.

Er sprintete los. Seine Lungen brannten und doch beschleunigte er weiter, rannte über die Straße und zog Akira mit sich.

Das Auto verfehlte sie nur knapp.

Instinktiv hatte Hikaru die Arme um den anderen geschlungen, war dann aber gestolpert und gefallen. Gemeinsam rollten sie nun etwas über die Straße, blieben dann stehen.

Reifen quietschten, die Leute um sie herum kamen näher.

Noch etwas benommen blickte Hikaru auf den Jungen in seinen Armen, sah die Tränen und dann zwei fragende blaue Augen, die ihn ängstlich anblickten.

"Alles ok mit dir?", fragte der ältere leise, bekam ein leichtes Nicken.

Langsam stand Hikaru auf, half dem anderen schließlich auf die Beine und zog ihn von der Straße zu einer Bank, die einige Meter entfernt stand.

"Warum...", wollte Akira plötzlich wissen. "Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach? Du hasst mich doch jetzt eh... Warum also machst du es mir so schwer..." Er schluchzte leise, versteckte das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Sanft zog er den jüngeren an sich, legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern. Akira verkrampfte sich sofort, ließ es aber zu, als der andere ihn sacht an sich drückte.

"Vielleicht, weil ich dich nicht hasse... Vielleicht, weil ich dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen möchte...", hauchte er sanft.

Akira blinzelte, hob leicht den Kopf und sah in die grünen Augen des anderen, der ihn sanft anlächelte.

"Warum bist du einfach weggelaufen?"

"Weil... weil ich dachte, dass jetzt eh alles vorbei ist...", flüsterte Akira und lege den Kopf an die Schulter des anderen.

"Und was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass das hier erst der Anfang ist?"

"Der Anfang von was...?"

"Von dem hier...", hauchte der schwarzblonde, hob den Kopf des anderen sanft an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Die leicht geröteten Augen des jüngeren weiteten sich, als er die Lippen des anderen auf seinen spürte. Er hatte irgendwie Angst, dass das alles nur ein Traum war, erwiderte den Kuss aber schließlich leicht, schloss halb die Augen.

Der Kuss dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, jedenfalls kam es den beiden so vor, als sie sich wieder lösten.

"Du hättest vielleicht fragen können, was ich empfinde...", hauchte Hikaru und drückte den anderen an sich. "Ich habe mich schon vor einiger Zeit in dich verliebt...", erklärte er schließlich und strich durch die Haare des anderen, löste dann das Haargummi heraus und spielte mit einigen Strähnen des schwarzgrünen Haares.

"Ist... ist das wirklich wahr?", fragte der andere ungläubig, schlang die Arme aber um den anderen und kuschelte sich leicht an. Er hatte sich das hier so sehr gewünscht... Würde sein Traum, sein Wunsch, seine Hoffnung sich nun endlich erfüllen?

"Ja... das ist wirklich wahr", bestätigte Hikaru und lächelte verliebt vor sich hin. "Wie wärs, wenn wir wieder zurück gehen würden?", fragte er schließlich leise. Er wollte nicht von allen angestarrt werden, die an ihnen vorbei kamen.

Akira nickte leicht. "Ja... das hört sich gut an...", hauchte er leise und spürte plötzlich eine ganze Armee Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch.

Der ältere stand schließlich auf, hielt dem anderen die Hand hin und lächelte sanft.

Akira blickte kurz auf die Hand, ehe er sie nahm und aufstand. Etwas wacklig war er noch auf den Beinen, doch Hikaru legte ihm schließlich sanft einen Arm um die Taille, hielt ihn fest, sodass er nicht fallen konnte.

Langsam gingen sie nun wieder zurück.

Akira hatte sich wieder beruhigt und lehnte sich leicht an den älteren.

"Und du hast mich wirklich lieb?", fragte er noch einmal, da er es einfach nicht glauben konnte.

"Ja doch", schmunzelte Hikaru, kramte schließlich in seiner Hosentasche und holte die Puppe heraus. "Hier... das gehört doch dir, ne?", lächelte er.

Akira nickte verlegen, nahm das Püppchen und hielt es fest. Er würde nie wieder zu lassen, dass es ihm abhanden kam. Weder das Püppchen noch seinen Hikaru wollte er je wieder gehen lassen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie schließlich vor dem Hause der Touyas standen.

"Schläfst du trotzdem bei mir?", fragte Akira plötzlich und ging wie auf Wolken zur Haustür.

Hikaru folgte ihm, schmunzelte über die Frage, antwortete aber noch nicht.

Fragend blickte der andere zurück, schloss dann die Tür auf und trat ins Haus.

Der ältere trat neben ihn, drückte die Tür dann ins Schloss und sah dem anderen tief in die Augen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte jetzt noch ohne dich auch nur vernünftig schlafen?", fragte er, kam näher und küsste seinen Geliebten wieder.

Akira spürte, wie seine Knie weich wie Butter wurden und hielt sich deshalb an dem älteren fest, erwiderte den Kuss schüchtern.

Er spürte, wie er sanft gegen die Tür gedrückt wurde, schmiegte sich dann an den anderen und schloss die Augen.

Hikaru lächelte in sich hinein, kostete den Kuss aus und leckte dann schließlich mit seiner Zunge sacht über die Lippen des anderen, bat um Einlass.

Dieser wurde ihm auch schüchtern gewehrt und so begab er sich auf Erkundungstour.

Diese schloss er erst ab, als er ein leises Stöhnen des anderen vernahm.

Schnurrend löste er den Kuss, sah den jüngeren an, welcher nun rote Wangen hatte. Auch die Lippen, die sonst eher blass waren, waren nun geschwollen und von einem sanften Rot. Blaue Augen strahlten ihn an.

"Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Akira schließlich und schlang dem anderen die Arme um den Hals, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Hikaru kicherte leise, hielt den anderen fest. "Ich liebe dich doch auch...", antwortete er, hob den jüngeren auf seine Arme.

"Ah... was tust du?", fragte der dunkelhaarige daraufhin, klammerte sich an dem anderen fest.

"Ich trage dich nach oben ins Bett, damit wir dort weiter kuscheln können."

"Oh... na gut...", lächelte der andere und schmiegte sich sanft an seinen Geliebten. Er freute sich wahnsinnig, dass er nun endlich ohne Angst mit dem anderen kuscheln durfte.

Auch Hikaru war glücklich, trug den anderen nach oben in dessen Zimmer und setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab.

Akira kicherte leise, zog den älteren zu sich und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

"Du bist überhaupt nicht verschmust, nicht wahr?", fragte dieser und lachte leise auf.

"Nein, gar nicht", grinste der dunkelhaarige.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich endlich unter die Decke verkrochen und dort weiter kuschelten.

Hikaru gähnte müde, legte den Kopf leicht an die Schulter des anderen und schloss die Augen.

"Hikaru-kun?", hörte er da seinen Namen und blinzelte.

"Lass doch das –kun weg...", murmelte er und sah den anderen lächelnd an.

Dieser nickte und wurde leicht rot. "Sag mal... sind wir jetzt wirklich zusammen? Also... ein Paar?", fragte er leise und schüchtern.

Der angesprochene lächelte sanft. "Möchtest du das denn?"

Ein heftiges Nicken war die Antwort.

"Dann sind wir es auch..."

Er bekam einen überglücklichen Kuss, kicherte wegen des zuckersüßen Verhaltens des anderen und zog ihn näher an sich. "Jetzt lass uns schlafen, ja?"

Wieder dauerte es eine Weile bis es vollkommen ruhig im Zimmer geworden war. Beide waren aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen und träumten süß von dem jeweils anderen.

Zwei Tage später kamen Akiras Eltern zurück und wurden von den beiden Jungen herzlich begrüßt. Der Meijin merkte sofort, dass sich etwas am Verhältnis der beiden geändert hatte, lächelte die beiden schließlich an. Auch Akiras Mutter hatte etwas bemerkt. Sie lächelte sanft, ehe sie schließlich anfing, das Abendessen herzurichten.

Touya Kouyo verzog sich mit den beiden Jungen jedoch ins Nebenzimmer. Prüfend sah er sie an, nickte dann.

"Habt ihr es also endlich geschafft?", fragte er und lächelte sanft.

Beide wurden rot, sahen sich dann an und nickten.

"Ja... haben wir, Vater", antwortete Akira schließlich und nahm Hikarus Hand. Dieser begann sofort mit den schlanken Fingern seines Freundes zu spielen und schmunzelte vor sich hin.

"Das ist gut. Haltet zusammen, dann könnt ihr alles schaffen. Übrigens weiß deine Mutter bescheid. Sie hatte einen leisen Verdacht, der sich ja nun bestätigt hatte."

"Hm... und sie ist nicht dagegen?", fragte der dunkelhaarige halb überrascht, halb ängstlich.

"Nein, ich bin nicht dagegen, mein Junge...", erklang plötzlich ihre Stimme hinter ihnen.

Akira zuckte zusammen, sah hinter sich und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Mutter.

"Ich bin glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist", meinte sie sanft und legte ihrem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Hikaru kam sich irgendwie fehl am Platz vor, drückte deshalb die Hand seines Freundes.

Dieser erwiderte den Druck sanft, lächelte dann seiner Mutter zu. "Ich bin glücklich...", antwortete er.

"Das freut mich. Kommt ihr dann bitte zum Essen bevor es kalt wird?", fragte sie freundlich.

"Sicher kommen wir. Du isst doch mit uns, oder Shindou-kun?", mischte sich nun der Meijin ein.

Hikaru blinzelte, nickte dann. "Gern", lächelte er und stand mit seinem Geliebten auf, folgte dessen Eltern ins Esszimmer.

Das Essen verlief in gemütlicher Atmosphäre. Akiras Eltern erzählten von China und die Jungs hörten gespannt zu. Danach wurde der schwarzblonde Junge noch zu einer Partie Go herausgefordert und da sich die beiden Verliebten noch nicht so schnell trennen wollten, beschloss Hikaru die Nacht ebenfalls noch bei den Touyas zu verbringen, ehe er wieder zu sich nach Hause ging.

Das ganze lag nun jetzt schon über 2 Jahre zurück.

Akira hatte sich, nachdem Hikaru wieder zu sich gezogen war, ein weiteres Püppchen gekauft und es nach seinem eigenen Ebenbild gestaltet. Hikaru hatte es schließlich eines Tages in seiner Jackentasche versteckt gefunden und war sofort zu Akira gefahren um sich bei ihm zu bedanken.

Bereits ein halbes Jahr nach diesen Ereignissen hatten sich die beiden Jungen eine kleine, gemeinsame Wohnung gesucht und lebten nun glücklich beisammen.

Sie standen nun auch öffentlich zu ihrer Liebe und wurden wider ihrer Erwartungen immer mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen.

Sie waren glücklich und das spürte man auch, wenn man in ihrer Nähe war.

Der schwarzblonde holte schnell auf und bald waren sie beide an der Spitze der Go-Spieler nicht mehr wegzudenken.

Die beiden Püppchen hatten einen Ehrenplatz in einem Regal im Wohnzimmer bekommen und erinnerten sie beide immer an die Zeit, in der sie Zusammengekommen waren.

-Ein Püppchen für die Liebe ENDE-


End file.
